Princess to be
by heartshade
Summary: Clary Fairchild was picked by next King Sebastian to be his wife. The world in the palace is grey until she meets his brother - Jace. Will she fall in love with a certain golden boy? Will they pursue their love that they know is forbidden? What is Sebastian planning for Clary? And who is really next in line to take the throne... COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone,**

 **This is my idea for a new story; I may just leave it as a one-shot though. Hope you like. :) (I'm not quite sure where it's set, it is in the past though.)**

 **Chapter Name: New beginnings**

 **Song for this chapter: Faded by Alan Walker**

()

 _Snip_

The length of her dress was quickly cut down as it was far too long.

 _Snap_

The maid opened the small white velvet box containing a silver necklace and put it round her neck.

 _Crash_

The shelves came loose in the room causing dust to fly everywhere.

 _Bash_

The maid went hurtling into the wooden chair by the fireplace, causing her to shriek in pain.

 _Thud_

The sound of people running to the room could be heard.

 _Crack_

The mirror broke straight down the middle.

 _Slap_

The hit made her stumble backwards.

 _Bang_

The door slammed shut leaving her alone in the room.

Clary Fairchild sat down on the wooden chair and put a hand to her aching cheek. She knew she had been wrong about putting the shelves up herself, but in her opinion her mother shouldn't have reacted so badly. _It's not like I hurt anyone,_ Clary told herself but deep down she knew that wasn't true. She had injured the only maid they had, Greta. Greta was a kind woman who was constantly trying to help Clary, even though she usually never wanted it. When the shelves came down, Greta had been putting the final touches onto her brand new sparkling dress.

"You look divine", Greta had told her when she had finished pinning her hair up. Clary had mumbled a quick thank-you, she didn't mean it though. She didn't want to look _divine_ , like she was a box of chocolates ready to be sold. She simply wanted to be free. She particularly wanted to be free of the cursive dress she was being made to wear. It was ridiculously tight, with an uncomfortable corset and itchy tights. Clary had to admit her hair was a work on art, and her dress was stunning. However, she didn't want to be sitting on a hard oak chair in a stunning dress with a beautiful hair style. Clary would much rather be out in a muddy field painting a tree.

"Clarissa, the carriage is here", her mother called. Clary sighed and picked up her long flowing dress to avoid ruining it before she even got there. Stumbling downstairs, she sent a quick apologetic glance at Greta and headed outside and stepped into the silver carriage.

()

For the first hour of the journey, her mother had made her repeat everything she had learnt for this one 'special' day.

"Repeat again", her mother said. Clary had to stop herself screaming in anger.

"I must be courteous, charming, polite, generous, well-mannered, eager, flirtatious, smiley and elegant at all times", she said in one breathe. Her mother nodded in approval and closed her eyes signalling she was not going to talk any longer. Clary turned and looked out of the small window, thinking about how her life may change forever. She was going to the palace to meet the Prince like nearly every girl aged eighteen was. The prince needed a princess quickly as the small country feared that the King and Queen may pass on soon. Clary would have to empress the Prince a hell of a lot to have any chance of becoming his wife. _It's never in a million years going to happen,_ she thought. Her mother however disagreed completely. Jocelyn had even gone and bought the expensive dress she was wearing just to meet him. Clary hoped that he wouldn't notice her; she wanted nothing less than having to marry him. She knew that if he did choose her, she would have to accept. She would go and live with the Prince, eventually get married, be expected to carry his child after a few months and then become Queen. The thought of doing any of those things made her feel sick.

"We are here", her mother said releasing Clary from her own nightmare of thoughts. They stepped out of the carriage and made their way to the grand door.

"Clary, please try", her mother said before they entered. The words hit Clary like another slap. _TRY? That's all I've been doing since I was twelve._ She knew she could never speak to her mother like that, so she nodded and walked into the palace.

()

"Introducing, Clarissa Fairchild", the man said and she stepped out of the doors into the hall. Many woman had already had their names called and were waiting patiently for everyone to be named. Clary lifted up the hem of her lilac dress and walked along the red carpeted area towards the Prince. The prince kissed her hand and she curtsied.

"You are beautiful", the Prince said making Clary's stomach twist in disgust. _He has no right to say that to me, he probably doesn't mean it in the slightest,_ she thought angrily. Instead she smiled sweetly and moved along to let the next lady through. She saw the Prince's eyes watch her as she made her way out of the blood red carpeted area.

()

"The prince will now dance with each maiden of our land", the same man said and the trumpets blared and the music started. Clary danced with other men she had never met until it came to her turn with the next King. He smiled and she curtsied, her body ached and her eyes were weary but she battled on laughing at his jokes and doing her best shot at flirting.

"Goodbye Clarissa Fairchild", he whispered in her ear when her time was up. She felt relieved when he had gone to the next girl, she had hated the way he had said her name. He was laughing with a particularly attractive woman now, making her feel slightly better with the whole situation. _There is no way in hell that he would choose me over someone like her,_ she thought gleefully. Clary then went to the refreshments table and waited patiently for the day to end.

()

"The Prince has chosen his future Queen", the man called. Clary stood up and peered over at the Prince who was waiting for the name of the woman he picked to be called out. Clary wished she was already in the carriage home apologising to her mother. Any punishment would be better than being tied down with him. It wasn't that he was unattractive; he wasn't that bad to the eye. Clary just hated the concept that woman were objects that males needed to satisfy themselves.

"Clarissa Fairchild", the man called. Clary's heart froze, he wasn't serious. Was he?

"Clarissa Fairchild?" the man called again. Clary walked slowly up the marble stairs to her new life. Tears stung at her emerald eyes, she hoped they wouldn't spill over. Time seemed to stop as she walked over to him. He put his hand out and she put hers in his.

"The Prince has chosen his future Queen, everyone please file out", the man said. The bubble of talking erupted around Clary, she was in her own world though. However, she could hear the whispers about her. _Her? She's not as pretty as me! I am far richer! The Prince must be mad!_ Clary agreed with everything they were saying about her.

"Come my future Queen, dinner is waiting for us", the Prince said. Clary forced a smile and they walked together to wherever dinner would be held.

Clary and her new Prince.

Prince Sebastian.

()

 **Hope you liked it :) Did you love it, hate it? (If so please have a good reason!)**

 **Please review how you found it.**

 **Heartshade**


	2. Chapter 2

**Omg, I can't believe how amazing you people are! I can't say in words how happy I am with everyone who followed this story! It was going to be a one shot originally, but quite a lot of you wanted me to continue :)**

 **Megan (Guest): Thanks so much, that's really kind! Thanks for the review!**

 **Greygirl: Thanks! I shall continue :)**

 **Howling2thedemon: Thank-you! Means a lot! :)**

 **Jace5000: Glad you liked the first chapter! Thanks for reviewing!**

 **Guest: I am so happy that you have enjoyed it so far! Thanks for reviewing :)**

 **Pen Sketches (Guest): Thanks for the review! I hope you like this chapter :)**

 **Please go check out these amazing people's stories/bio's! Anyway, on with the story :)**

 **Chapter Name: Golden eyes**

 **Song for this chapter: Soap by Melanie Martinez**

()

Clary followed Sebastian to the dining room, where many plates stacked with mouth-watering food met her eye. Her stomach grumbled at the smell of the feast, she was starving. Sitting down as gracefully as she could manage, she thought of how much money her mother would have now thanks to her. Clary didn't really miss her mother in the slightest, she just felt slightly lost without her harsh words and slaps following her around everywhere.

"You may begin eating Clarissa", Sebastian said snapping Clary out of her never ending chaos of thoughts. _Why does he get to tell me what I can and can't do_? she thought. She wanted to scream at Sebastian, but she knew deep down that wouldn't be wise.

"Thank-you", Clary replied and she tucked in. The red-head had to restrain herself from pilling her plate high with chicken, salad, bread, potatoes, sausages and cubes of cheese. She sipped at her wine and continued laughing at Sebastian's awful sense of humour. By the time dinner was over, her chest hurt from forcing her laughter.

"Was dinner satisfactory?" Prince Sebastian enquired once they had stood up to leave. Clary nodded and smiled, she didn't want to continue anymore conversation. Sebastian had other ideas though.

"Let's go upstairs my lady", he said grabbing her small hand with sheer force. Clary gulped, she knew that it would happen eventually. _I can't_ , she thought miserably. She knew she wasn't prepared at all for _that_ side of things to happen yet.

"I am very tired my dear, may I sleep tonight?" She asked sweetly. Sebastian's eyes darkened suddenly, the change scared Clary. _Have I already managed to anger him? Would he force me? Would he consider asking for a different lady to be his royal Princess?_ The last idea made Clary overwhelming happy, even though her mother would probably kill her if she returned home.

"Whatever you wish Clarissa", he spoke kindly but Clary could hear a note of underlying tension underneath his words.

"The rooms are down that corridor, I am going to retreat to my office for the night, do not disturb me", he spoke the last bit like a warning.

"Of course my love". The words tasted bitter in her mouth. Sebastian kissed her cheek quickly and made his way out of the dining room using a different corridor. She could hear him muttering something on his way out. Sebastian's words bounced around the room like thousands of eerie voices.

"Whatever you wish _my_ Clary".

()

Clary had been wondering around the mazes of hallways for what seemed like forever. She couldn't find anyone to help her. She came to a room, and decided to knock to see if someone inside could help her. _Knock. Knock. Knock._ The door swung open revealing a man, around her age, dressed in sleepwear.

"Can I help you?" He asked. He had clearly been asleep, and Clary instantly felt bad for waking him up.

"Are you ok?" the man said. She hadn't replied, Clary had simply been staring at him as if he was some sort of ghost.

"I-I-I'm looking for my room", she said as evenly as she could. The man smiled making Clary notice his one chipped incisor. It seemed to be the only fault with him. He was very beautiful, with broad shoulders, honey coloured skin, dazzling golden eyes and a ruffled mass of blonde hair. Clary shivered. The man seemed to think she was cold.

"Do you want a blanket for your new room?" he said. A hint of worry touched his voice, making Clary want to hug him. _Stop it_ , she told herself.

"I'm fine thank-you sir", she replied quickly. The man leant against the door frame and tilted his head at her.

"Call me Jace", he said.

"I'm Clary", she said instantly. _Oh God_ , she thought. She really should have said Clarissa.

"Clary", he repeated. She loved the way he rolled her name on his tongue. _Shut up_ , she thought.

"So, are you the new Princess?" He asked. Clary nodded and tried to stop herself from yawning.

"How are you finding Sebastian? I find him full on and to be frank irritating", he said making Clary giggle. _He must be one of the servants that work here_ , she realised.

"Yes, I wouldn't have chosen _him_ that's for sure", she said before she could stop herself. Jace grinned like a cat.

"Well at least you had some sort of a choice, being his brother I guess I'm stuck with the bastard", he replied. Clary's could feel the blood rush to her face. _Brother?_

"Oh, I see", was all she could manage to say _._ He seemed to notice how embarrassed she was.

"I won't tell if you don't tell", he said softly. Clary smiled and curtsied.

"Thank-you", she said.

"Right, I need my beauty sleep, goodnight", he replied. He shut the door before she could ask where her room was. She didn't care though, Clary was happy to walk around the endless corridors thinking about the mysterious golden boy.

()

Sebastian sat down in his office and let out a cackle. He couldn't help it, he was impressed at how well everything was going.

"My dear Clary", he said aloud. He knew that he and forgotten to tell her exactly where her room would be, she would just have to find it by herself. _Work,_ he told himself. So he did just that. Laying out his plans, he pondered over them like they were a foreign language he had never seen before. _Beautiful_ , he thought to himself. Sebastian regarded his mind as more beautiful than anything living creature on Earth. _Clary_ , came to his mind when he thought of the word beautiful.

"Don't get attached to her Sebastian", he muttered to himself under his breathe. It was hard not to get attached to someone, especially if you were going to have to marry them. Sebastian stood up and walked carefully over to the dusty window. The sun was setting casting an orange glow over the land in the distance. _This will all be mine_ , he thought gleefully. Sebastian went back to his desk and started editing his malicious plans.

()

Jace collapsed on his bed and rubbed his eyes. He had indeed been more or less asleep when Clary had knocked on his bedroom door. She had looked like a nightingale as her eyes were round like saucers, her hair was up with silver clips and she was wearing a snow white shawl. Jace had spoken kindly to her, as she did look slightly terrified. _Sebastian should have showed her a room to sleep in_ , Jace thought angrily. Of course in the end, Jace had completely forgotten why she had knocked on his door. He had gotten sidetracked thinking about her eyes. Finding her would be difficult in the castle, especially in the dark. Jace pictured Clary in his minds eye. Her hair was like rings of fire, Jace had ached not to curl one round his pianist fingers. Clary was much smaller than him though, as he had to look down when he spoke to her. However, Jace could see the fire in her eyes and he knew she would change this palace whether Sebastian liked it or not.

And that was the kind of girl Jace knew he would fall for.

()

 **Hope you liked it :)**

 **Review please...**

 **Heartshade**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks to everyone who followed/reviewed!**

 **Gabergirl: Thanks! I'm happy that you're enjoying it!**

 **AriaIvashkov: Thanks! Hope you like this chapter!**

 **Haybell: I love the songs too! Thanks for reviewing!**

 **Flora: Thanks! :) I updated extra quick!**

 **Go and check out their bios!**

 **Disclaimer: Cassandra Clare owns all characters (But not the plot)**

 **I also want to say a big thanks to my new beta reader Katia Herondale! She is amazing!**

 **Anyway, let's get on with the story!**

 **Chapter name: Solitude**

 **Song for this chapter: Alien by Britney Spears**

()

Clary had not slept well, in fact she had barely slept at all. She kept having nightmares of black rooms and blood splattered everywhere. She shivered and stood up, there was no point trying to catch up on her sleep. It was a grey day, and the sky was dotted with angry dark clouds which were threatening to spill at any minute. _What lovely weather for my first day here_ , she thought miserably. The weather looked how she felt, sad. Clary was about to go out and ask someone where her clothes were, when there was a sharp knock on the door. _Jace_ , she hoped instantly. Clary hurried to the door and was greeted by a woman, around her age carrying a large pile of expensive looking clothes.

"Sorry to disturb you miss", the lady said. Clary couldn't hide the disappointed on her face.

"Oh, come in", she replied. The lady curtsied and followed Clary into the room.

"Miss, did I wake you?" The woman asked. She looked worried and scared. Clary suddenly felt bad. _She probably thinks I'm going to sack her_ , Clary realised.

"No, no, I have been awake for ages", Clary said quickly. Relief washed over her face.

"Ok good, miss", she said the last bit like she had nearly forgotten it. Clary noticed how pretty she was, with dark hair and beautiful big eyes.

"What is your name?" Clary asked kindly like she was talking to a small child. The lady looked frightened, but then composed herself.

"My name is Isabelle Lightwood", she replied. Clary smiled, it was a lovely name.

"Well Isabelle, my name is Clary", Clary said, she hated being called Miss all the time.

"That's a lovely name Miss", Isabelle said smiling.

"Please call me Clary, what do you want me to call you?" Clary asked. Isabelle looked shocked, like she had never been asked to make a decision in her life.

"Izzy", she replied quietly.

()

Jace hadn't slept a wink. All night, he had been thinking about the small redhead that knocked on his door. It was light though, so he decided to get up to go to breakfast. Slipping on a pair of expensive trousers and a clean shirt, he headed downstairs for something to eat. He was greeted by Sebastian, who didn't look like he had slept much either.

"How are you brother of mine?" He asked. Jace wanted to spear him with one of the forks on the table, he somehow resisted the urge.

"Good, yourself?" He enquired. Sebastian went into a long ramble about how he was, Jace just zoned him out. Jace knew how self-obsessed his brother was. It was one of the many things he disliked about him.

"That's good then", Jace replied once he was done talking. Sebastian was about to ask another question when Clary walked in followed by the maid Isabelle. Clary looked very pretty, she was wearing one of the silk dresses the King and Queen had ordered for her.

"You look beautiful", Jace said as Sebastian had just gone back to eating his breakfast. Clary blushed bright red and sat down next to Jace. Sebastian was at the head of the table like he always was. Isabelle quietly left the room after one last smile at Clary.

"How did you sleep my dear?" Sebastian asked Clary. Jace could see the anger boiling in her sparkling eyes.

"Very well", she replied. Clary had clearly not slept much, as huge dark circles framed her eyelids. Sebastian went back to eating, leaving Clary and Jace awkwardly buttering their toast.

"Today I must go and collect some things for the Castle and see some people, would you like to come Clarissa?" Sebastian said. _Who is he seeing?_ Jace wondered. Of course he didn't ask his brother , Sebastian would probably kill him.

"No", Clary replied instantly. Sebastian looked taken back, nobody ever said 'no' to him. Realising she had offended him, Clary quickly spoke again.

"It's because I would like to meet the King and Queen", she said hurriedly. Sebastian narrowed his dark eyes, he was obviously suspicious.

"Very well then, do not go near my office please, there is very important things inside that I wouldn't want _you_ messing up." With that he stood up and left his dirty plate for the maids to clean up.

()

"It's a horrible day", Jace said. Clary nodded in agreement, it really was.

"I'm going to have to go and meet your parents, aren't I?" Clary asked Jace. Jace smiled and shook his head in pure agreement.

"You should see them later, they won't be awake yet", Jace said.

"Oh ok", Clary said. Jace then stood up and put his elegant hand out. Clary took it and stood up, her eyebrows raised.

"Where are we going?" Clary asked Jace.

"Somewhere in this castle", he replied. _Helpful_ , Clary thought.

"How can I trust you?" Clary said whilst smiling. Jace pretend to think for a moment.

"Maybe because I am the most attractive man you've ever met?" He said. Clary rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Humility is the greatest quality that a man can have, and arrogance is undoubtedly the worst", she said smirking. Jace grinned and tucked a loose bit of hair behind her ear.

"I'm not arrogant, just..." Jace said trying to think of a word.

"Just arrogant", and with that Jace led Clary out of the dining room.

()

Clary was exhausted by the time they had found the library. Thousands of books lined the shelves. She was too small to reach most of them, but she liked most of the ones she could reach.

"Are there any art supplies here?" Clary asked. Jace smiled and opened a cabinet. It was full of paintbrushes, paints, paper, watercolours and chalks. Clary beamed at Jace, this was now her favourite room of the palace.

"You can use them, it's raining so we might as well stay in here", Jace suggested. They spent two hours sitting by the mosaic windows, Clary painting and Jace reading. It was getting dark by the time they decided to stop.

"Sebastian is still out", Clary said to Jace. Jace shrugged his shoulders and rubbed his hands together. It was rather cold in the library.

"He's usually out for ages, you'll get used to it", Jace said. Clary felt happy that this was the case, she could barely stand being near Sebastian at all. Something about him made her feel rather on edge.

"You said you wanted to meet my parents", Jace said snapping her out of her thoughts. Clary smiled and tied her hair up. She hoped she didn't look too scruffy.

"You look lovely Clarissa", Jace said softly. Clary couldn't help it, she blushed. _I hate my body_ , Clary thought.

"Let's go", she said. She thought her voice sounded slightly uneven.

"Yes, let's", Jace replied. Clary thought Jace's voice sounded slightly uneven too.

()

"Knock then", Jace said once they had come to his parents office. Jace noticed Clary gulp, she looked as white as a sheet.

"They're not going to eat you", Jace said. Clary turned to face him and raised her eyebrows.

"Thanks for the reminder", she replied. Jace smiled, he couldn't help it. _You're going soft_ , Jace thought. Clary knocked on the door and someone called for her to open it.

"Your majesty, I came to see you", Clary said once she and stepped inside. The Queen smiled warmly and called for her husband.

"My dear, you are very beautiful", the Queen said. Clary smiled and curtsied.

"Thank-you your majesty", Clary replied.

"Please, call me Celine", the Queen said. Clay nodded and curtsied again. A man then walked into the room.

"This is my husband Clary, you may call him Valentine".

()

 **What do you think? Love it, hate it?**

 **Review please...**

 **Heartshade**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank-you so much for all your kind reviews! Also to everyone who has followed me/my story!**

 **Pen Sketches (Guest): Oh that's fine! I can't wait to see your new story! Thanks for telling me!**

 **Flora: You will see! Thanks for reviewing!**

 **Mortaloriginalvampire: Your review made me so happy! Thanks :)**

 **Thanks again and please search these people, they are amazing!**

 **On with the story...**

 **(Just quickly want to say thank-you to my beta reader, she is fabulous)**

 **Disclaimer: Cassandra Clare owns the characters, I own the plot**

 **Chapter Name: Secrets**

 **Song for this chapter: Dollhouse by Melanie Martinez**

()

Clary watched as Valentines eyes went round like saucers as he fixed his gaze on Clary. Clary looked down at the floor, she had always hated being stared at.

"Darling this is Clary, the new Princess", Celine said looking worriedly at her husband. Valentine had gone as white as a sheet of paper, and Clary could have sworn his hands were shaking.

"Is she going to be _staying_ with us?" Valentine asked his wife.

"Of course she is, are you feeling alright?" Celine said. Valentine nodded but it was plain as day that something was troubling him.

"I will ask Izzy to get you a brandy", the Queen said whilst standing up. Valentine grabbed her arm and stared at Celine with his dark menacing eyes.

"I do not want a drink", he said. Celine gave a shaky laugh and smiled.

"You may not _want_ one, but you look like you _need_ one", she remarked. Valentine went bright red, Clary was concerned. _He looks like he might explode_ , she thought. Clary turned to take a glance at Jace who was staring at his parents in shock.

"I DO NOT WANT A DRINK, YOU STUPID WOMAN", Valentine roared. Celine opened and closed her mouth.

"Would you like to apologise?" Celine said calmly. This just seemed to infuriate Valentine even more.

"I DON'T HAVE TO DO OR SAY ANYTHING, YOU DO NOT CONTROL ME", Valentine shrieked. _Maybe he's going mad?_ Clary wondered.

"Take your hands _off_ me", she said.

" _What_ did you say?" Valentine asked her, his voice low and dangerous.

"I said take your hands _off_ me", the Queen repeated. Valentine removed his hands from her arm. It was like he had just noticed Jace and Clary

"And her mother is where?" Valentine suddenly asked. Clary was taken back.

"She's at home", Clary replied slowly. Relief washed over his face. Confusion spread on Clary's.

"Where will _she_ sleep?" Valentine asked his wife. Celine sighed and rubbed her temples in frustration.

"Stop acting like a child, she will sleep in one of our many rooms", Celine said. Valentine glared at his wife and then turned to face Clary.

"What are you still doing here?" He asked her. Clary had no idea what to say to that. _Actually, that's a lie_ , Clary thought. Clary had _plenty_ of things she wanted to say to the vile man in front of her, some of which she would probably get sent home for. _I can't believe he's related to Jace_ , Clary thought.

"Sorry Sir", was all she managed to say. She curtsied and hurried out of the room with Jace following her closely behind.

()

"What's up with him?" Clary asked Jace as they were turning around the corridor. Jace scoffed and raked his hand through his mane of blonde locks. _Dammit, he's gorgeous_ , Clary thought sadly.

"There's always _something_ up with him", Jace said. Clary rolled her eyes and Jace smirked.

"Has anybody ever told you that you are very unhelpful?" Clary asked Jace playfully. Jace seemed to be up for some banter as he stepped forward.

"No, but they have told me I am stunning and that they would do anything for me", he replied. Clary sighed but couldn't suppress her laughter.

"Well, I guess that's means I'm the first", she said. Jace stepped forward again so that she could see his golden eyes up close. His breathe was warm on her face sending shivers around her body and thoughts flying out of her mind.

"You are the first of _lots of things",_ Jace said, his voice quietly wavering. Clary sucked in her breathe, what did he mean?

"Like what?" She asked. Jace moved a little more forward.

"Like this", he replied. He was about to kiss her when Sebastian's footsteps thundered down the hall.

"Clary, are you there?" Sebastian called. Jace and Clary sprung apart just before Sebastian found them.

"Oh there you are, Clary you're bright red what _have_ you been doing?" Sebastian asked her.

"Practicing fighting",Jace said abruptly. _Well, we were definitely about to practice something_ , Clary thought.

" _Fighting_?" Sebastian asked in mock amusement.

"Yes, nothing suspicious about that", Jace assured him. Sebastian raised an eyebrow but made no comment. Clary somehow thought that was worst than him saying anything at all.

"Well, apparently dinner is ready", Sebastian said. Clary did her best smile and was about to head down the hall when Sebastian grabbed her hand.

"You need to get changed first", he told her. Anger boiled in her body, she was dangerously close to slapping him.

"Of course", she replied bluntly. Sebastian bowed and left with his brother leaving Clary in the lonely hallway.

()

"So, what did you do today dear brother?" Jace asked Sebastian. Sebastian laughed, a rather chilling laugh and gulped down his last drop of wine. _I hope he gets drunk and falls of the balcony,_ Jace thought.

"I went somewhere which doesn't concern you", was all he said. Jace knew to leave it at that, for his own good. Clary entered the room in a turquoise blue dress with her hair done up nicely. Jace's heart clenched automatically. _She's not yours_ , Jace reminded himself.

"My love, sit down", Sebastian said. Clary's gaze locked with Jace's as she sat down. They then began eating in silence, just the _clink_ of cutlery bouncing around the walls of the Palace. Jace watched Clary as she laughed at his brother's dry sense of humour. Jealously ran through him like a current that never stopped. Clary's eyes glistened in the low light and her hair glimmered, almost blinding Jace.

"Why are you staring at her brother?" Sebastian inquired. Clary blushed and Jace couldn't help but grin. She was adorable when she blushed.

"I wasn't", he said. Jace knew he had lied, but he couldn't care less. _Just because she isn't mine, doesn't mean I can't want her_ , was the thought that kept going round and round his confused mind.

()

Clary heard the knock at the door and stood up. _Who is it? What did they want? Is it my mother coming back for me?_ The thoughts spiralled endlessly out of Clary. Clary followed the two boys to the front door, revealing a man in smart clothing.

"Sir, I'm sorry to disturb you", the man said. Sebastian narrowed his eyes.

"What do you want?" He asked rudely. The man smiled and bowed.

"Sir, we are on the hunt for the rightful leader of this land, we came to tell you that the troops shall be around for the next couple of weeks to try and find him or her", the man explained. Sebastian let out a breathe of anger.

"We will see", he replied before slamming the oak door.

"What was that all about?" Clary asked Jace.

"Your guess is as good as mine", Jace responded.

"I'm going to my office, disturb me and you _will_ regret it", Sebastian warned. He headed off leaving a golden boy and a red-headed girl talking on their way to bed.

()

 **Hope you like!**

 **Please review as I get so happy when people do...**

 **Heartshade**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for all your lovely reviews! I hope you guys like this chapter!**

 **Gabegirl: Thank-you for your nice reviews! I'm glad you like the story so far! :)**

 **Flora: Yes, Sebastian is acting odd! Thanks for reviewing!**

 **Pen Sketches: Ha ha (same) Thanks for your amazing review!**

 **Go and check out these amazing people's stories/bio's!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the main characters, Cassandra Clare does!**

 **(A quick thanks to my wonderful beta reader)**

 **Ok, let's get on with the story :)**

 **Chapter name: Revelations and kisses**

 **Song for this chapter: Chandelier by Sia**

()

"I think he's up to something", Clary said as they turned around the endless corridors of the palace. Jace stopped suddenly and turned to face her with wide eyes.

"Like what?" he asked after a while.

"Maybe he's trying to take over the country?" she suggested. As soon as the words left her mouth, she felt stupid.

"Take over the country?" Jace said slowly.

"Possibly", she replied quietly. Jace smiled and learn against the cream coloured wall, he was clearly amused.

"So, my brother is a maniac who wants to kill everyone so that he can rule freely and gain all the riches of this land", Jace asked her. Clary wanted the ground to swallow her whole, she felt so embarrassed.

"Jace, I didn't mean it like _that",_ she said _._ Jace rose an eyebrow and smirked at Clary making her stomach flip.

"Shame, I was staring to believe you", he said. Clary was shocked, he agreed with her?

"Y-you think _I'm_ right?" She asked in pure disbelief. Jace shrugged but then grinned at her like a cat.

"Possibly, but don't get used to it", he told her. Clary gave a snort of laughter, he could definitely make her laugh.

"So, let's go and investigate", he said grabbing her small hands. Clary let out a gasp of surprise.

"But he's in his office", Clary reminded Jace.

"We shall go to the office where the papers about the family history are kept, we may find something of use there", Jace suggested.

"Ok, are we actually _allowed_ in there?" Clary said. Jace tilted his head to the side like a raven who was trying to understand his prey.

"No", he replied. Clary opened and closed her mouth, was he joking?

"What happens if we get caught Jace", she asked him.

"I will charm them with my outstanding manners and ferociously good looks", was all he said back. Clary scoffed and rubbed her eyes, she was pretty tired.

"Ferociously arrogant is all you are", she muttered. She felt him laugh against her as they started walking, it was becoming familiar. Clary knew that everything in the palace was scary and strange, apart from the one golden boy who seemed to believe in her. Her thoughts about Jace vanished when they came to the large wooden door leading to the private office of Jace's parents. Clary sucked in her breathe, the thought of getting caught made her feel violently sick.

"Ready?" Jace asked her. His voice was steady, reassuring.

"Yes", Clary mustered all the self-belief and strength she could as they stepped into the darkness of the office.

()

"See anything", Jace asked her. It was almost pitch black in the office. Clary was worried she might trip over something valuable.

"Isn't there a light in here?" She called from the other side of the room. Clary heard a _snap_ and the light flickered on. The pale orange glow casted shadows over the objects in the room, every single creak made Clary's heart pound.

"I'll look in these filing cabinets", she told Jace. She heard no reply, so she decided to get on with finding something. Clary worked through the first few draws which were piled high with documents and paper clips.

"Found anything?" Jace said from the other side of the room.

"No", she replied angrily. It was very frustrating having to dig through a lot of files, especially when she hadn't even found _anything_ at all. She opened the last cabinet which was surpassingly clean and rather empty. She picked up the one folder inside and opened it slowly. A sheet of cartridge paper was inside with many names printed on it. _It's a family tree to the_ _throne_ , she realised.

"Jace, I think I've found something", she said. Jace hurried over and took the file from her hands.

"It's a family tree", she told him. Jace didn't seem to be listening, his eyes had gone wide with confusion.

"What?" the urgency in her tone must have cut through whatever he was thinking.

"It must be wrong", he said quietly. Clary was utterly confused, what was wrong?

"What is?" she asked him. Jace looked at her, his face grave.

"Clary, I'm not in line for the throne at all", he said. Clary smiled, it was probably one of his tricks.

"Yes Jace, I know Sebastian is next in line", she said grinning. Jace didn't smile back though.

"Sebastian isn't either", he whispered.

"Well, who is then?" she asked impatiently.

"The Lost Princess", he told her. Clary sighed, was he serious?

"Well, who's the Lost Princess then?" she said.

"You are".

()

Sebastian hating writing notes. He always had done, even when he had once been a little boy. He had always found it incredibly tedious and boring, but he knew it had to be done.

"Almost done", he muttered. His pen scribbled over the pages, his hand ached. Sebastian had written many pages that day, his pen was nearly out of ink. Ink was very expensive, but it would be worth everything.

"Clarissa", he repeated to himself over and over again.

" _My_ Lost Princess Clarissa".

()

Clary and Jace had quickly left the room and were siting in the calm serenity of the library in silence. Neither of them wanted to speak first, there wasn't exactly much to say. Finally, Jace said something breaking the silence.

"Are you ok?" he said. Clary looked up and smiled weakly at him.

"Yes, it's just a lot to take in", she replied. Jace nodded and came and sat on the sofa where Clary was sitting.

"Of course it is", he said kindly. Clary couldn't take it any longer, she had to speak to someone.

"I just don't know who I am anymore, one minute I'm a simple girl who lives in a poor house and then suddenly I'm about to marry Prince Sebastian, who isn't _really_ the only person in line to the throne because I am", she said in one breathe.

"Look at me", Jace said. Clary looked at him in the eyes, they were slightly darker though than usual.

"You are Clarissa Fairchild, you always have been", he told her. She smiled at him and was about to reply when he lifted his hands and cupped her face. The movement surprised her but she kept still.

"Everything has changed", she whispered.

"No, the world is still the same, you have changed", he replied. Clary noticed how long his eyelashes were, the way his mouth curved and the shape of his cheek bones. She leant up to kiss him, she couldn't help herself. Jace froze against her but then his lips went soft and he was kissing her with an urgency with was _very_ unlike Jace. She threw her hands around his neck and pulled him closer, she _needed_ him closer. Jace lifted his hands and raked them though her hair, his touch making Clary's heart flutter. Finally, Clary reluctantly pulled away for air.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have taken advantage of you", Clary said. Clary realised her hair probably looked like a birds nest, but she didn't care.

"You didn't", he said leaning toward her again. She was about to kiss him again when she could hear Sebastian calling for her. Clary sighed and stood up.

"I have to go", she said miserably.

"I know", he replied. Clary ran out of the room, her lips swollen from kissing her fiancés brother.

()

 **Hope you liked the Clace!**

 **Please review... :)**

 **Heartshade**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank-you so much for all your amazing reviews! Also, thanks to anyone who followed me or the story!**

 **Jling: Glad you liked it! Thanks for reviewing! :)**

 **AnnaP2365: Your review made me so happy! I tried to update super quick! Hope you like this chapter!**

 **Gabergirl: Glad you liked the Clace! Thanks for reviewing!**

 **Guest: I'm happy you liked it! Thanks for reviewing! :)**

 **Go and check out these amazing people's stories/bios!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, only the plot**

 **(Thanks so much to my wonderful beta reader)**

 **Ok, let's get on with the story,**

 **Chapter name: Twisted love**

 **Song for this chapter: I hate you, I love you by Gnash**

()

Clary ran as fast as she could down the hallway, her feet slamming onto the wooden floor. She finally made her way to the hallway, her heart hammering in her chest. _What did he want? Had he found out that they had been in the office? What would he do? Did he want to talk to her about the wedding?_ Clary's thoughts spiralled endlessly through her brain. Eventually, she found herself in the tiled ballroom, where Sebastian just luckily happened to be.

"I'm here", she panted. He turned around and gazed at her making her feel rather sick. It was the sort of look of someone who was planning something, and with Sebastian it was usually never a good one.

"You look beautiful my Queen", he said. Clary noticed how black his eyes were, they made her shiver. _Nothing like Jace's,_ she thought.

"Thank you", she replied. He was clearly trying to flatter her as she certainly didn't look 'beautiful'. Her gown was slightly scuffed at the hem, her hair was rather messy from where Jace had ran his hands through her fiery curls and her lips were swollen with Jace's stolen kisses. However, she did rather like the compliment, even though it was from Sebastian.

"I have requested our dinner to be eaten here", he told her. Clary curtsied and slapped on a smile to please him.

"Thank you", she said again. Sebastian stretched his arm out, beckoning her to take it. Pushing away all thoughts of detest, she placed her hand in his and they walked together to the dinner table.

()

 _I hate him._

 _I loathe him._

 _I despise him._

 _I would happily kill him._

Jace hated emotions. For instance, he didn't like hating Sebastian. He didn't like uncontrollably loving Clary. And he certainly didn't like finding out that he wasn't actually in line for the throne at all.

"Emotions always cloud judgements", he muttered to himself. The only emotion he had for Sebastian was hatred. Pure hatred. Jace couldn't put his finger on what itactually _was_ about Sebastian that made him loathe him. It scared Jace that he would quite happily plunge a dagger into his back. Sebastian was his brother after all. However Jace wasn't certain of _that_ anymore. _Probably his greed_ , Jace considered. Jace knew deep down what it really was that made him despise Sebastian. It was because Sebastian could 'love' Clary and Jace knew for the sake of the kingdom, that he _never_ could. On the other hand, what made him love Clary? _Her stubbornness? Her beautiful eyes? Her carefree personality? The way she worried about him?_ Jace had millions of thoughts regarding why he admired Clary. Jace cursed himself, how did he let her kiss him? _Careless_ , he thought. _Now she's going to think I want her_ , he realised. The problem that concerned Jace was that he didn't _want_ her.

He _needed_ her.

()

Sebastian hated it when people lied to him. For instance, he hated the way Clary was lying to him when she had said that he was very funny. _Of course I'm funny_ , he told himself. Sebastian knew that he wasn't _that_ funny, in fact, he rather lacked any sense of humour. _Jace is funny_ , he thought miserably. Sebastian hated that Jace was everything he longed to be. He knew he wasn't unattractive, but compared to Jace he knew he looked like the weaker option to pick. _Jace always gets the ladies_ , the simple fact passed through his many thoughts. Sebastian hadn't really cared until Clary had come along. _Clarissa_ , Sebastian would lay awake at night thinking of her. Sebastian had been drawn to her, like she was the magnet and he was the metal clip. _She's mine_ , Sebastian hated it when anyone else talked to her, especially Jace. When he had spotted her laughing with Jace, he had to somehow resist the urge to snap his brothers neck in half. _She wants me_ , he told himself angrily. His face must have changed as Clary was looking at him with concern.

"Are you alright?" she asked him. Sebastian blinked a couple of times, he had a bad headache.

"Yes my dear, how is your food?" he asked her. Clary looked taken back, her eyes were shining in the pale glow from the candle.

"It's delicious", she replied. Sebastian gave her a proper smile, something he hadn't done in a long time.

"Your eyes are more beautiful than any treasure I have ever seen on this land", he said, his voice surprisingly low and husky. Clary opened and shut her delicate mouth. She was clearly speechless. _I will make you want me_ , he thought to himself. He put his hands forward across the table and Clary placed her small hands in his.

 _Whatever it takes_.

()

At first Clary had been disgusted at Sebastian's idea of jokes. However, as the meal progressed, she found herself rather enjoying her time with him. _Jace_ , his name rattled through her brain. She ached to see him, but she knew that wouldn't be wise. _I must marry Sebastian,_ she kept repeating to herself. It wouldn't sink in though, she just felt too young. Sebastian had told her how beautiful her eyes were, and Clary couldn't help but smile.

"Thank-you", she eventually replied. Sebastian seemed to take her words of gratitude as permission, as he slowly leant forward across the table. Clare's heart started racing. Her body acted before her mind and she subconsciously leant forward. Sebastian's eyes were millimetres from Clary's, she could see his black pupils. Clary was about to say something when Sebastian suddenly pressed his lips on hers, hard. She gasped at the sudden movement but she didn't pull away. Clary let him kiss her, she closed her eyes as the room had started to spin. After a short while, he pulled away.

"I love you Clarissa Fairchild", he told her sincerely. Clary nearly choked on her next words to him.

"I love you too".

()

Jace couldn't sleep so he decided to get up and try to find Clary. He searched the hallways until he came to a corridor where he could see a pale light reflecting on the opposite wall. _Clary must_ _be in there_ , he thought excitedly. Jace couldn't help it, he had to be with her. He had to tell her his feelings before it was too late. Jace stepped forward slowly until he came to the doorframe where he could see Clary. She wasn't alone though, not by a long shot. The shadow hid him from view, so neither his brother or the girl he had fallen in love with could see him. Jace took in the scene before him, the air in lungs seemed to disappear.

He was kissing her.

Anger seeped through him, like a deadly fire ready to consume anything in its path. Sebastian broke away from her, his smile making Jace feel sick.

"I love you Clarissa Fairchild", Sebastian said. Jace thought he might faint.

"I love you too", Clary's voice bounced off the walls of the ballroom. Jace couldn't take it anymore, he turned on his heel and ran back to the safety of his room.

()

 **So, what do you think? Poor Jace, I feel sorry for him.**

 **Review please...**

 **Heartshade**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks so much for all your kind reviews! I tried to update as quickly as possible! I just want to say that I'm on holiday from Monday, and I might not be able to update :( I'll see how it goes...**

 **Howling2themoon: Oh, I'm glad it's working now! Thanks for the nice review!**

 **AnnaP2365: Your reviews always make me so happy! I hope I don't disappoint you with this chapter! Thanks so much for reviewing!**

 **Guest: I'm glad you like it! Thanks for taking the time to review :)**

 **Brenna345: Thanks so much for all your reviews! I hope Jace doesn't disappoint you!**

 **Samantha12: I updated as quick as I could! I really hope you like this chapter :) Thanks so much for reviewing!**

 **LuvLife0212: I am so pleased that it's not cliche! I do try my best! Thanks for reviewing!**

 **Gabergirl: I know! Poor Jace! Thanks so much for your kind comments! You always make me so happy with your reviews! :)**

 **Jili11Malec: Glad you like it! Thanks for reviewing! Hope you like this chapter!**

 **Go check out all these fabulous people's amazing stories/ bios!**

 **Disclaimer: I only own the plot! Cassandra Clare owns the characters!**

 **(Thanks to my beta reader)**

 **I'm sure you want to see how Jace has reacted, so I will get on with the story.**

 **Chapter name: Broken hearts**

 **Song for this chapter: Dead to me by Melanie Martinez**

()

Sebastian stepped back a step and looked at Clary, his eyes shining brightly.

"You love me?" he asked her. Clary wanted to tell him what she really thought of him, but she knew that would end badly.

"Of course I do", she told him. Sebastian leant down and kissed her cheek.

"Clarissa, I must go to my office, go to bed as it is late", he spoke into her ear. She nodded soundlessly, even though she had no intention of going to bed. _Jace_ , Clary wanted to see him so badly.

"Whatever you say", she whispered. Sebastian smiled at her, his eyes dark.

"Goodnight my Queen", he said walking away from her.

"Goodnight", she called after him.

()

Jace ran down the hallway, the image of Clary kissing his brother imprinted on his mind. _She_ _kissed me_ , he thought sadly. Jace stopped and rubbed his eyes, trying to snap himself out of his thoughts. _She's just a girl_ , he told himself. No matter how many times he told himself that, he knew it would never be true. She was Clary. Clary was definitely like no other girl he had ever met. _Other girls are brave_ , he would tell himself. _Other girls are witty_ , he would remind himself. _Other girls are different,_ he would repeat to himself. But he didn't want any other girls, he just ached for the one and only Clary.

()

Clary hurried down the endless corridors until she came to Jace's room. _I wonder if we could go to the library together,_ she thought. Standing on her tiptoes, she knocked on his bedroom door three times. _Knock, knock, knock._ Nobody answered, and after a few minutes she decided to try again. _Knock, knock, knock._ She could hear the sound of footsteps from inside the room. _Maybe he was asleep?_ Clary was worried she may have woken his up. After what had felt like forever, Jace finally opened the door to her. He must have been sleeping, as his hair was slightly messy, his feet were bare and he was in pyjamas.

"Yes?" he said breaking the silence. His voice was hard, something Clary wasn't used to from him.

"Oh, I just wanted to see you", she replied. Jace gazed at her and for a second his face softened, making Clary's heart leap in her chest. Jace must have seen her expression, as his face changed quickly so he was now scowling at her.

"Well, I am _clearly_ busy", he said, his voice low. Clary was shocked, had she said something to offend him?

"Oh ok, I just wanted to apologise again for kissing you, I was out of order", Clary said. Jace leant against the door frame. Clary noticed how thin his t-shirt was. The flat line of his stomach was visible along with his muscles which were standing out against his white shirt. She shivered, even though she felt like she had a fever from being near Jace.

"Yes you were", he stated. Clary felt like she had been slapped.

"W-w-what?" she stammered. Jace sighed, his eyes narrowed.

"Don't worry, it wasn't anything special to me either", he said said whilst examine his nails. Clary felt like she might be sick.

"Y-you said th-", she started but Jace yawned cutting her off.

"I _know_ what I said, Clary its late, go to bed", he told her. Anger replaced all emotion inside her.

"IS THIS WHAT YOU DO TO PEOPLE, ONE MINUTE YOU LIKE THEM AND THEN SUDDENLY YOU COULDN'T CARE LESS ABOUT THEM?" Clary fumed. Something in Jace must have clicked, as he suddenly looked as though he might kill her.

"WELL, THAT IS RICH COMING FROM YOU", he said angrily. His eyes were blazing and his hands were in fists by his side.

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?" she replied. Jace laughed, a dry laugh that made Clary want to go to her room and curl up under her bed covers.

"I SAW YOU WITH MY BROTHER", he said. Clary stopped, regret made her head suddenly cloudy.

"I'm sorry, what am I supposed to do?" she said quietly.

"Nothing, there is nothing you _can_ do", he said miserably. Clary looked up at him and realised how tired he looked.

"There must be something w-", she said but Jace cut her off again.

"I'm fine, to be honest your just another girl, nothing special", Jace replied. Clary felt like somebody had kicked her in the gut.

"Just another girl, nothing special", she repeated slowly. She was getting more and more worried that she might cry. Jace sighed loudly and rubbed his eyes.

"Well, yes", he said. His face was still, like a stone statue.

"Well, if that's how you feel about me, then I better go", Clary said whilst backing away. Jace seemed to sense how upset she was.

"Listen Clary I didn't mea-", he said but Clary waved her hand.

"Yes, you did", she replied. She could hear the venom in her voice.

"Clary, please", Jace said. His eyes were bright, it made her want to slap him.

"Don't worry, I'm going to go and see your brother, who coincidentally hasn't ever talked to me like that, and probably never will", Clary said, pronouncing each word carefully. Jace looked like he wanted to grab her, Clary took another step back just in case. She didn't want him touching her at all.

"I hope you two are happy", he said angrily. Clary smiled and curtsied. Jace's eyes widened.

"Oh, we _will_ be, happier than I ever would have been with _you_ ", she replied. She then walked off, leaving a startled Jace looking wistfully after her.

()

Jace walked back into his room and sat down on his bed. Thoughts whirled through his mind, most of them wakening one emotion. Anger. Anger for his brother for being able to have Clary. Anger for Clary because of the way she made him feel. Anger at himself for how he had spoken to her. _I should go and apologise_ , he considered. Jace knew that Clary wouldn't want to see him, he couldn't blame her at all. The manner that he had spoken to her was unforgivable. Even though he felt angry, a tiny piece of him felt overjoyed. _She wanted to see me_ , he thought. Jace wished that he could go back in time so that he could have said better things to her. She _deserved_ better words. Jace finally understood what being in love meant. It meant that they could undo you, leave you breathing fast with your hurt racing out of control. It made you want to protect them, no matter the cost. It made you want to hurt yourself, any pain would be better than not being allowed to have them. _Pain_ , Jace thought. Slowly, like he was in a dream, he walked over to the glass vase on his chest of drawers. He curled his hand into a ball and punched the vase as hard as he could. The impact was instant, glass was thrown everywhere. Jace then sunk down to his knees, his throbbing hand taking his mind off Clary. He lowered his gaze so that he could see the slow drips of blood hitting the floor. Jace imagined each drip was his thoughts leaving his head. By the time the cut had stopped dripping blood, Jace was in a deep troubling sleep.

()

 **Hope you liked it! Poor, poor Jace and Clary!**

 **Review please...**

 **Heartshade**


	8. Chapter 8 AN

**Hello everybody,**

 **I've had quite a lot of people asking for when the next update is! I did say on the last chapter that I was on holiday until Monday! There is practically no wifi and it won't let me access the site! The only reason it's letting me do this is because I'm out of the house :(**

 **I'm so sorry! I swear I will write a huge chapter on the plane for you guys. Expect a long awaited update on Tuesday :)**

 **Apologies again,**

 **Heartshade**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey everyone! Sorry for the late update! I tried to do an extra long chapter! Hope you like :)**

 **Samantha: Thanks for reviewing! Glad you like the story so far :)**

 **AnnaP2365: I know how you feel, jealous Jace is fabulous! I'm so happy you like the chapters! Thanks for reviewing!**

 **AlesiaJ89: Yes, I think he probably will! I'm happy you like the story so far! Thanks for the review! :)**

 **Gabergirl: Glad you enjoyed the chapter! Thanks for reviewing :)**

 **Howling2themoon: Thanks! :) Also, thanks so much for always reviewing! :)**

 **Sophiecampbellbower: Thanks for the review! I'm so pleased that you like the songs! I updated as fast as I could!**

 **Guest: I'm really sorry for the slow update :( The wifi was awful and I was on holiday :( I updated as quickly as possible, hope you like this chapter! :)**

 **Afroditedouki08: Glad you are liking the story! Hope you like this chapter :) Thanks for the review!**

 **Go and check out all these amazing users stories and bios!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, only the plot line**

 **(A quick thanks to my beta reader)**

 **Ok, you guys have waited long enough... on with the story!**

 **Chapter name: She's mine not yours**

 **Song for this chapter: We don't talk anymore by Charlie Puth**

()

Clary had never felt so upset before in her entire life. She had always had morals to never go to bed on an argument, but she simply hadn't had the courage to knock on Jace's door again. After a troubling sleep, she went downstairs to breakfast. Clary had gone earlier than usual to try and avoid Jace. And of course, Jace _had_ to be siting there.

"Good morning", he said. Clary felt like her voice had disappeared. _Good morning? That's what he's got to say?_ , she thought angrily. She ignored him and sat down on the opposite end of the long oak table.

"How did you sleep?" he asked her. Clary couldn't believe he was trying to have a conversation with her.

"Like a baby", she lied. Jace raised an eyebrow but said nothing. After all, the dark rings around her eyes from lack of sleep probably gave her away.

"Good", he replied softly. Clary picked up the butter knife and started spreading her toast. The scraping noise echoed around the dining room.

"Listen Clary about yesterday I just want to say that I'm sorry", Jace said quietly. Clary was rather shocked, she hadn't expected him to apologise.

"Well, you really should be", Clary said but she was rather touched.

"To be fair, you were the one that kissed my brother straight after kissing me", he said. Clary felt the anger bubbling inside of her again.

"What am I supposed to do?" she asked him. Jace shrugged.

"Maybe tell him you don't love him", he suggested. Clary wanted to slap him.

"Oh, that's a great idea", Clary replied. Jace looked surprised, Clary couldn't help but notice how beautiful his eyes were in the morning light. It infuriated her even more.

"It is?" he said whilst pushing back a lock of blonde hair which Clary had been aching to do since she came downstairs.

"No, it isn't", she snapped. Jace narrowed his eyes at her, like a cat about to pounce.

"Ok, that's it, I take back that apology", he said. Clary wanted to scream.

"You can't just take _back_ an apology", she said slowly. Jace just grinned at her.

"I just did", was all he said back. Clary groaned in frustration. It was like talking to yourself.

"Right, real mature", she said whilst standing up. Jace muttered something that Clary didn't quite catch.

"What did you say?" she asked him. Jace stood up as well, almost knocking over the table. He seemed to be shaking, Clary wondered why.

"Doesn't matter", he said. Clary walked over to him and looked up. She absolutely hated being small, especially next to Jace. She barely came up to his shoulders.

"Yes it does", Clary heard how uneven her voice sounded.

"I said it's not fair", Jace replied quietly. Clary sucked in her breathe.

"What isn't?", she asked him dreading his answer. Time seemed to tick by slowly, Clary felt dizzy. After what seemed like forever, he bent down so his mouth was level with her ear.

"That I love you and I can't have you", he whispered in her ear. She felt her heart pounding in her chest. Clary sagged against him, her head on his chest.

"It's not just you that's being hurt", she whispered against him. Jace closed his eyes, like her words had hurt him.

"Stop", his voice cracked. Clary couldn't, the words just started pouring out of her mouth.

"It's just not fair, I have to marry him or my my mother will kill me, I just have these feelings for you and they aren't going away Jace, what shall we do?" she asked him. Jace sighed and kissed the top of her head. But for Clary this wasn't enough. It wasn't _nearly_ enough. She grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him towards her and kissed him like she always wanted to do. He wrapped his arms around her small waist and practically lifted her out of her shoes. His hands found her hair and her hands went around his neck. She was using him like a drug, she knew she would regret it later but she couldn't stop herself. They stayed like that for a while until they finally pulled apart. Clary felt rather dazed.

"Clary we can't-", Jace began but Clary cut him off.

"I know", she said quietly. She leaned against him again and Jace stroked her hair like her mother used to do. Neither of them noticed a pair of black eyes watching them for his office window with a vial of liquid in his hand.

()

Sebastian was going to kill him. He decided that as he was walking downstairs to his brothers room. It was such a shocking scene that he had encountered, so shocking that Sebastian nearly dropped the vial of liquid in his hand. _Mine_ , he said to himself. Knocking on the door, he thought of the pleasurable ways that he would torture him. That was before he had thought of an ingenious plan, so clever that he doubted even he would get what was going on. Jace answered on the second knock. Sebastian noticed how beautiful his brother really was, it made him want to stick knives in him even more.

"What can I do for you brother?" he asked. _Traitor_ , Sebastian thought. _He always gets what he wants even when he can't have it._

"Just a little chat", he said trying to keep his voice light. Jace seemed suspicious but he stepped aside to let him through. As soon as the door closed Sebastian turned around so he was inches from his brothers face.

"Why did you do it?" he hissed. Jace raised an eyebrow, something he had always wished he could do.

"Do what?" he asked. _He's pretending,_ Sebastian said to himself _. He knows exactly what I'm talking about._

"Kiss her", he spoke dangerously low. Jace looked surprised but then composed himself.

"Kiss who?" he replied. Sebastian was close to strangling him.

"My wife", he spoke slowly but with an edge like a knife. Jace's eyes flashed.

"Technically she's not your wife _yet",_ was all he said. Sebastian saw red. He lunged forward and pushed Jace against the wall, his hands on his neck.

"She's _mine_ , not yours, _mine_ ", he said. He knew he sounded a little mad, but he didn't care. All he cared about was Clary.

"She's not yours, she's nobody's", Jace said, his face was a little red. Sebastian released his grip a tiny bit.

"You can't have her, I _must_ have her", he said. Sebastian felt Jace laugh against him infuriating him even more.

"You find this funny, you don't really love her, you just want to _use_ her", Sebastian spat. This seemed to hit a nerve as Jace pushed back.

"Yes I would love her", Jace replied. Sebastian curled his hand in a fist and hit Jace across the face.

"NO YOU WON'T HAVE HER", Sebastian roared. Jace staggered back and then ran forward tackling Sebastian to the ground.

"Has she told you that's she loves you?" Jace shouted. Sebastian was worried he might actually kill him.

"YES SHE HAS", Sebastian said. Jace gave a harsh laugh, his grip on Sebastian tight.

"Newsflash, she didn't mean it, she will _never love you,_ nobody could ever love you", Jace said. The words hit him hard, it was more forceful than Jace tackling him.

"We will see about that", Sebatsian snarled. He pushed against Jace and stood up, his mind whirling.

"Goodnight dear brother", he said calmly. Jace looked like he wanted to kill him just as much as Sebastian did. He then headed out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

()

Clary had been sitting in her room drawing when a sharp knock at the door startled her. She ran over to the door and opened it revealing Jace. He smiled at her and asked to come in, Clary let him.

"What happened to your face?" she asked him. An angry red mark ran from his check to his jaw.

"I had a little fight", he said. Clary walked over, her hands on her hip.

"What do you _mean_ a fight?" Clary said. She hated how she sounded like her mother.

"Well you know, when two people have a disagreement and one of them decides to-", he began but Clary waved her hand cutting him off.

"You know exactly what I mean Jace", she replied sternly like she was talking to a child.

"I had a fight with Sebastian", he said shortly. Silence. Clary felt her nerves tighten.

"About what?" she dreaded the answer. Jace sighed and rubbed his golden eyes.

"You", he answered. Clary rubbed her temples, a habit from her mother.

"Right, what about me?" she questioned. Jace grinned at her.

"Would you believe me if I said we were arguing about which one of us should dye our hair like yours?" he said whilst smirking. Clary narrowed her eyes.

"No I wouldn't", she snapped. Jace walked over and placed his hands on her shoulders making her shiver.

"It doesn't matter", he said softly. He stroked one of her fiery curls, she closed her eyes.

"Ok", she whispered. Jace leant forward and brushed his lips against hers. Clary, determined to take back some control, wrapped her arms around his waist and pulled him closer. Jace stumbled into her, pushing them both onto her bed. She gasped and looked up at him.

"Clary, we have to stop, I can't-", Jace started but Clary pressed her lips firmly on his. Jace made a sound of protest but let her.

"I want this Jace", she said quietly. He was so close that she could see really how stunning he was. His eyes with flecks of gold, long cheekbones, soft hair and a remarkable jaw line. She almost sighed, how could someone like him ever look at her, let alone _love_ her?

"Are you sure Clary? If we continue I don't know if I will be able to stop", he said against her neck. Clary took his face in her hands.

"I love you Jace", Clary said. Jace gave her a proper smile.

"I love you more", he whispered. His lashes casted shadows on his face like tears. Clary's heart practically inflated, she lunged forward and kissed him like there was no tomorrow. It was a hot driving kiss, making each of them want more and more. Clary knew that she could never love anyone as much as she loved Jace, it simply wasn't possible.

()

Sebastian knew exactly what he had to do to win Clary. He stirred the ingredients into the pot, it had taken hours for the recipe to be found, let alone nearly ready. He was exhausted and his body still hurted from where Jace had pushed him. _Stupid_ , Sebastian thought. He hated sleeping, and he rarely did it. He much preferred spending time in his office, drawing out accurate plans. But this plan was special, probably his best yet. It couldn't fail, he had won. Sebastian let out a little laugh of glee, he was rather proud of himself. _Mother will be happy for us_ , he told himself. A tiny part of him knew that it wouldn't be true, but he didn't care. He would do anything to make Clary love him. At first he had made a plan, to poison his brother so she would have to _love_ him. However, he had soon realised he had to make his brother pay for his mistakes, whatever the price. The vial of poison still stood on his desk, like a trophy of something he knew he would have accomplished. Finally, after hours of hard work, the potion was ready. Sebastian poured the hot liquid into a vial, it was rather like dishwater. _Probably won't taste nice_ , he thought. Placing a cork on top, he put it on his desk for the morning. Closing the book, he took one last glance at the title of the page.

 _How to make a love potion._

()

 **Hope you liked it! Again, sorry for late update :(**

 **Review please...**

 **Heartshade**


	10. Chapter 10

**Thanks so much to all the lovely reviews! Also, thanks to everyone who has recently followed/favourited :)**

 **Afroditedouki08: Thanks for reviewing! Glad you liked the last chapter :)**

 **Thelilcrazygirl: I updated super quick! Thanks for the review, hope you like this chapter!**

 **Flora.S: Yes, he's definitely obsessed! I guess they do fall for each other pretty fast, I guess they're meant to be :) Thanks for reviewing!**

 **Chm74: So happy you liked the previous chapter! Thanks for reviewing :)**

 **Gabergirl: I know how you feel :) I'm glad your excited! Thanks for always reviewing :)**

 **Samantha.G: Your review made me so happy! I hope you like this chapter. Thanks for taking the time to review!**

 **Sophiecampbellbower: You will have to see :) I updated as soon as I could! Thanks for the review!**

 **Jace5000: Thanks for reviewing! Let's see how he makes her take it...**

 **AlesiaJ89: I totally agree with you, drama is always good. Sebastian is probably is just misunderstood...**

 **Howling2themoon: Thanks for reviewing! :)**

 **AnnaP2365: Your reviews always make my day :) I hope you like this chapter!**

 **Please check out all these amazing people's bios/stories!**

 **(Thanks so much to my fabulous beta reader)**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, only the story line.**

 **I know you guys want to get on with the story! So on we go...**

 **Chapter name: Broken Angels**

 **Song for this chapter: Treat you better by Shawn Mendes**

()

Clary woke up in her bedroom to the faint morning light streaming through her windows. She turned slightly and something hit her leg. Confused and still sleepy, Clary gently sat up to see that somebody else was in the bed with her.

Jace.

Her breathe caught in her throat. _What was he doing here? How did he get in?_ Suddenly, memories of what happened came flooding in. She felt her face go red, had they continued? Even more flashbacks came into her drowsy mind and she got her answer.

They had.

Clary rubbed her eyes, and gently sat up. She was trying to get up quietly so she didn't disturb Jace. However, as soon as her small feet touched the carpet, Jace woke up.

"Clary?" he said drowsily. Clary looked at him like a deer in the headlights. She was terrified at what he was going to say. _Would he regret everything?_ she thought to herself. Her stomach clenched.

"Yes?", she replied trying so hard to keep her voice steady. Jace sat up slowly and took in the scene around him. After a couple of seconds, his gaze rested on Clary. He smiled lazily at her making her heart race and her mind spin. He looked stunning in the golden light. His hair was tousled and his eyes were catching the light like diamonds. Clary wanted to pinch herself to make sure she wasn't dreaming. On the other hand, if she was dreaming, she certainly didn't want to wake up.

"Are you ok?" he asked her, worry underlying his words. Clary beamed at him, he didn't seem to regret anything.

"Never better", Clary said, giving a shaky laugh. Jace leapt out of bed and walked over to her. Clary was conscience of her thin nightgown, Jace's eyes were firmly fixed on her face.

"I didn't do anything last night that you didn't want to do, did I?" he asked her. Clary shook her head.

"No, I promise you didn't", she told him. Jace gave her a proper smile and gave her a quick peck on the lips.

"I will leave you to get ready", Jace said. Clary gave him a curtsy making him laugh.

"I will see you later", she called. The door shut leaving her in the bedroom with thoughts spiralling through her head.

()

Jace walked down the hallway to his bedroom whilst grinning like an idiot. _Clary loves me_ , he kept repeating to himself over and over again. Of course his happy time came to a swift end as he bumped into the person he hated most in the entire land.

Sebastian.

His hair was neatly brushed and his eyes twinkled. He was up to something.

"Good morning brother", Sebastian said slyly. Jace felt his nerves tighten.

"Morning", he replied gruffly. Sebastian seemed to notice that he was coming from a different room wearing pyjamas.

"Where have you been?" he asked him. Jace didn't know what to say. Should he tell him the truth?

"Where have _you_ been?" Jace responded. Anger flared in Sebastian's eyes.

"Always a classy move, what are you hiding Jonathan?" Sebastian said. Jace clenched his hands into a fist. Jace hated being called that. He badly wanted to send his brother back to his room with a black eye and a broken nose.

"I went to see Clary", he spoke evenly, well as evenly as he could. Sebastian looked like he might suddenly pull out a dagger and end Jace.

"And, may I ask what you were doing with _my_ fiancée?", he said. Jace licked his dry lips.

"Chatted", he said quickly. Too quickly, as his brother obviously didn't believe him. Jace was a good liar however, his brother always seemed to be able to get the truth out of him.

"That sounds nice", Sebastian replied to Jace's amazement. And with that, Sebastian pushed past him heading to Clary's room.

()

Sebastian knocked on his bride to be door, his heart hammering. He was surprised at how he controlled his brother towards Jace, as he guessed what he had really been up to last night. _He will pay,_ he thought gleefully. _He will wish he was never born._ Clary answered after a couple of knocks, she swung open the door, a smile on her face. It quickly vanished much to Sebastian's disappointment.

"May I come in dear Clary?", Sebastian tried his best to sound nice. It seemed to work as Clary gave him a small smile and stepped aside. She clearly didn't suspect a thing. Before Sebastian got to business, he wanted to know the truth about what happened the previous night.

"What were you doing last night?" he asked her abruptly. He noticed that she went slightly red and her hands shook a little as she pushed back a strand of fiery hair.

"Nothing", she eventually replied. _Liar_ , Sebastian thought. _She is worst than Jace_ , he almost said aloud.

"Really?", he replied, pacing around the room like a lion about to strike. Clary had gone very pale, her eyes as big as saucers.

"Y-y-yes", she stuttered. Sebastian moved like lightening and grabbed her chin, pulling her face close to his.

"Tell me the truth", Sebastian spoke dangerously. Clary's eyes were shining.

"Your hurting me", she said between a choked cry. Sebastian loosened his grip, the last thing he wanted to do was hurt her. He didn't want anyone to hurt her, that's why he was going to do this.

"Tell me the truth", he repeated. Clary shook her head, her lips firmly closed. Sebastian sighed.

"Why must you be so difficult?" he muttered. Clary blinked, she was confused.

"I'm sorry, I _have_ to do this", Sebastian whispered in her ear. Before she could pull away, he grabbed the vial of liquid from his pocket and opened it. He then quickly pushed it into her mouth, the liquid staining her closed lips.

"OPEN", he shouted. Tears were falling down her cheeks like raindrops. She kept her mouth closed. He moved his hand upwards so that it was on her ear and pinched it hard. She gasped at the pain and took this golden opportunity to pour the liquid down her throat. He then released Clary, sending her stumbling backwards.

"What have you done?" she whispered. Her voice was broken, her eyes full of sadness.

"You will love me", he said breathlessly. Clary closed her grass green eyes, her lashes were wet.

"I will never really love you Sebastian, deep down you know that", she said. She spoke rather calmly, like she wasn't afraid. He was about to reply when she collapsed to the ground, like a broken Angel.

()

 **Hope you liked it!**

 **I know it's shorter than usual, but lots happened.**

 **Please review...**

 **Heartshade**

 **:)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Thanks so much for all the nice reviews! Also to everyone who has recently followed the story!**

 **Flora.S: Thanks for reviewing! You will see how Jace reacts. And yes, will Clary become pregnant?**

 **Sophiecampbellbower: Yes, Sebastian is rather evil (fun to write). I'm glad you like my music taste! I updated as quickly as possible :) Thanks for taking the time to review!**

 **Gabergirl: You will see :) Thanks for reviewing!**

 **Thelilcrazygirl: I'm so sorry for the short chapter :( I was super busy but I didn't want to not update. I made this chapter extra long for you!**

 **Samantha.G: Thanks for reviewing! I updated super fast :) I'm so happy you're enjoying the story.**

 **AlesiaJ89: Yes, let's make the drama begin! :) I can't tell you yet...you will have to wait and see! (I feel so evil) :)**

 **Jace5000: Thanks for reviewing! Read on to see...**

 **AnnaP: Thank-you so much for reviewing! You will see if the potion works :) I updated as fast as I could and I made the chapter much longer than usual! (Hope you like!) That's so sweet of you to say you're my number one fan! Your reviews make my day!**

 **Please check out these amazing people's stories/bios!**

 **(Thanks so much to my fabulous beta reader)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, only the plot line**

 **There's been a big request for longer chapters and a quick update, so enjoy this chapter :)**

 **Chapter name: Twisted love**

 **Song for this chapter: Monsters by Katie Sky**

()

Sebastian's stomach flipped with horror. _Had the potion killed her? Was she dead? What would he tell everyone?_ He was about to call for help when Clary's eyes fluttered open, her breathing returning to a normal pace. She looked around her bedroom and stood up slowly. After a couple of minutes, Clary's eyes rested on Sebastian. They softened and she ran over to him, her short arms thrown wide.

"Oh Seb, I've missed you so much", she cried into her shoulder. Sebastian couldn't find his voice to reply. _Seb_? He thought to himself. _Nobody has ever called me that before._

"How are you feeling?" he asked after a long pause. Clary stepped back and stared into his face, her expression blank. For a horrible moment Sebastian thought that the potion was wearing off.

"I feel so peaceful", she said softly. Relief poured through him, almost sending him staggering back. Luckily, his feet remained firmly on the ground.

"Good, that's what I like to hear", he told her. She smiled up at him sending shivers cascading down his back. _She loves me_ , Sebastian wanted to run around the palace screaming this simple fact. He somehow managed to contain himself.

"I feel quite tired", Clary said to him. Sebastian instantly felt a pang of annoyance, he had wanted to go to the ballroom with her. He let out a little sigh but gave her a smile and walked over to her bed.

"Rest my Queen, you look rather tired", Sebastian said warmly. Clary gave a nod of gratitude and lay down, her eyelids fluttering shut. Before long, she was in a deep sleep meaning Sebastian felt no reason to worry about her. _She can't love him anymore_ , he thought happily. He walked over to her and knelt down beside the bed. Clary's hair was messy, her fiery curls were spread wide across the golden pillow. She had very long lashes that made little shadows appear on her cheeks. Clary was tiny, there was no mistaking that. Sebastian could easily carry her if he wished to. Her chest was rising and falling slower now, she was clearly deep asleep. Kissing the top of her head, he left the room as quietly as possible.

()

Jace was wondering around the castle, looking for something to do. He was trying to stay away from Clary, he didn't want Sebastian doing anything to her. _I'll kill him if he touches her_ , he thought as he passed the same painting for the third time. It was useless, Jace knew full well where his feet were increasingly trying to take him. _To Clary._ He gave in, there was no point fighting himself or his feelings. _I'll tell her, we will make a plan to get out of here,_ he decided before he knocked on her bedroom door. _Knock, knock, knock._ No reply. _That's odd_ , Jace thought. _She always answers quickly. Knock, knock, knock._ Still no reply. _What if she's hurt?_ Jace panicked. He opened the door slowly, revealing Clary so deep asleep on the bed that she hadn't even heard his loud knocks. Jace closed the door and padded over to her bed. Kneeling down, he watched her lips moving. She was silently mouthing something in her dream. Jace thought she looked adorable. He started playing with a lock of her curly hair, letting it pass between his slender fingers. _Piano hands_ , he thought. Jace remembered how Celine had tried to make him play the piano. He had refused, although he did secretly play after hours, teaching himself complicated scores of music. He was snapped out of his daydreams when Clary started stirring from her slumber. She let out a sleepy sigh and stretched her arms out. Clary then closed her eyes, trying to wake herself up. Jace bent over and began slowly kissing her neck, trailing up to her ear. Clary gave out a little laugh.

"Sebastian", she said sleepily. Jace's heart practically stopped. _Sebastian? She thinks it's Sebastian?_

"W-what?" Jace stuttered. He was trying to keep his voice down, but he couldn't. Pain and grief overpowered all his rational thoughts. Clary sat up, her eyes narrowed. She opened her mouth, as if she was about to scream, but then closed it again as if she thought better of the idea.

"Who are you and what are you doing in _my_ bedroom?" She hissed. Jace was worried he might faint. _She doesn't know who I am?_

"Clary, it's me Jace", he said trying to keep his voice steady. Her expression changed, like she was about to wake up from whatever spell she was under. She shook her head and her eyes glazed over.

"I don't care who you are, just get out of my bedroom", Clary said slowly. Jace gave her a grin, trying desperately hard to make his armour come back that Clary had somehow knocked down.

"Most girls would die to have me in their bedroom", he replied. Clary just pursed her lips like she had found something horrible on her shoe.

"Well, I'm not most girls", she snapped. Jace closed his eyes, praying for patience.

"Let's go to dinner", he tried. Clary just swung her legs over the side of the bed.

"I'm _engaged_ ", she pronounced each word clearly, like she was talking to a small child.

"So?" he replied. Clary sighed loudly and stared at him with her piercing green eyes. Jace could feel how close she was to him, her breathe tickling his face making his pulse race. He wanted to kiss her until he lost all sensations, but he knew that would be a bad idea at the moment.

"So? That's what you've got to say? I'm dining with the future King, not some servant, have some respect for your future Queen", she said, her nose crinkled up in pure disgust. Jace was gobsmacked. His Clary would _never_ speak of anyone of to anyone like that. When he didn't reply, Clary waved her hand signalling for him to leave.

"For the record, I'm his brother", he managed to get the words out. Clary paled and quickly stood up.

"I'm so sorry your highness", she said whilst giving a curtesy. Jace wanted to scream in frustration.

"Don't be", he replied gruffly. Clary looked away, clearly ashamed. Jace decided he had seen enough.

"See you later", Jace said once he had reached the door. Clary gave him a small smile.

"See you", she replied. Jace stepped out of Clary's bedroom and onto the blood red corridor.

He was going to kill Sebastian.

()

As soon as Jace had left the bedroom, Clary had sat down on her bed. Memories and feelings kept spiralling into her head, but as soon as they came they were gone again. She and this feeling that something was wrong. She couldn't put her finger on what it was though. As soon as she had seen Jace, she had this strange strong feeling. It was driving her mad. Getting up slowly, she walked over to the mirror. Her hair was messy from where Jace had been touching it. She grabbed the brush and ran it through her hair. She was about to remember something when there was a sharp knock at the door. _Jace_ , she instantly thought. Clary wanted to slap herself. _Why on earth would I want it to be him?_ She walked slowly over to the door and opened it revealing the maid Izzy. The maid smiled at her and asked to come in, Clary let her.

"I'll do your hair Miss", she said kindly. Clary nodded and sat down on the chair by the mirror. Izzy started brushing her locks in silence.

"Would you like to wear a dress tonight Miss?" Izzy asked her.

"Yes please, what colour would you suggest?", Clary replied in a rather posh voice. Izzy looked taken back.

"Green?" she asked worriedly. Clary smiled into the mirror.

"Yes, a green dress would be nice", she said. Izzy quickly finished braiding her hair and ran into the closet, frantically looking for a nice green dress. Again, Clary felt like something was seriously wrong. _You should help her_ , a voice in her head said. Clary wanted to laugh at herself. _Help a servant_? she thought. _Never_.

"I have found one Miss", Izzy said from inside her closet. Clary stepped inside and looked at the dress. It was beautiful. The dress was an emerald green with lace and green beads covering the bodice. Izzy pulled out a green ribbon from the pocket of the dress.

"This would look nice in your hair", she suggested. Clary turned around and Izzy tied it into her braid.

"I'll leave you to change Miss", Izzy said quietly. Before she closed the door, Clary ran forward.

"Thank-you", she called. Izzy spun round and blushed. She never got any gratitude.

"Your most welcome Miss", she replied. Clary suddenly remembered something.

"Call me Clary", something in her words sounded familiar to her, like she had said them before. Izzy beamed at her.

"If you wish", Izzy said giving a small curtsy. She then shut the door leaving Clary to go downstairs to dinner.

()

Jace didn't even bother knocking at his brother door, he just opened it and walked in. Sebastian turned around, his face happy. As soon as he realised it was Jace, he frowned again.

"Oh it's you", Sebastian said distastefully. Jace walked froward, his hands in fists by his side.

"What have you done to her", he shouted. Sebastian looked surprised but then composed himself.

"You have to give me a little more than that to go on", Sebastian said.

"Clary", he said. Sebastian gave a wicked smile.

"Oh yes, _Clary_ ", he replied whilst pacing around the room. Jace shook his head and raised his hand.

"What the hell did you do to her?" Jace snarled. Sebastian shrugged.

"Improved her", he said after a while. Jace was worried he might punch him, that probably wouldn't go down well.

"You made a love potion", Jace realised aloud. Sebastian looked irritated.

"Yes, is that a problem dear brother?" he asked him. Jace lunged forward and grabbed his neck.

"SHE WILL NEVER LOVE YOU", he shouted. Sebastian licked his lips.

"Hmm, I think it's a bit late for that", Sebastian replied. Sebastian then grinned at him infuriating him even more.

"We'll see about that", Jace said. Sebastian curled his lips in disgust. Jace then released him and stepped back.

"Yes we will", Sebastian spat. Jace walked over to the door, a plan forming in his confused mind.

()

Clary ran down the corridors to dinner, her dress sweeping across the floor. She was starving, she felt like she hadn't eaten for days. After a while, she found the dining room. Wafts of delicious smells hit her making her mouth practically water. She saw Jace was already sitting down. For some odd reason, her stomach flipped. Jace gave her a cocky smile and beckoned for her to sit down. He was gazing at her in a very strange way, and again she felt like she was about to remember something. After a second, she went blank again. Anger boiled inside her. _What am I trying to remember?_

"You look like you might kill me", Jace observed. Clary was about to reply when something inside of her made her not. It was like her brain didn't want her to like Jace. _I must be tired_ , she thought. She hadn't answered, Clary noticed that Jace looked worried.

"Are you ok Clary?" he asked her. She liked the way he said her name. It sort of rolled of his tongue. _Stop it_ , she told herself. _You love Sebastian._

"Yes, I'm fine", she replied shortly. Jace looked a little hurt. She went and sat down and they ate in silence. Jace opened his mouth to speak when Sebastian came in. He looked at the pair of them and raised his eyebrows but made no comment. Clary suddenly had an overwhelming sense of love for him. She stood up, almost knocking the chair back and ran towards Sebastian. Before she could stop herself, she was kissing him. Sebastian gently placed his hands in her hair and kissed her back. Clary had completely forgotten about Jace. When she pulled away, Sebastian was smiling at her.

"What was that for my dear Clarissa?" he said. His eyes were very dark in the dim light of the room.

"It was because I love you", the words flew out of her mouth. Sebastian looked past her to stare at Jace, who had been looking away. Clary noticed he looked rather unwell, she wondered why.

"My fiancée and I will dine _alone_ tonight dear brother", Sebastian said. Jace stood up slowly, his eyes on Clary.

"Have fun", Jace's voice was sharp, his smile fake. Clary watched him walking out of the dining room, his gold hair shining in the moonlight.

()

 **Hope you like it!**

 **I made it extra long :)**

 **Which point of view do you like? Is there any you would like more of?**

 **Review please...**

 **Heartshade**


	12. Chapter 12

**Thanks so much to everyone who has followed/favourited the story recently!**

 **Samantha.G: Glad you like the story! Thanks for the review!**

 **Flora.S: I put in extra Sebastian's thoughts into this chapter for you! Jace did figure it out quite quickly! You will see, hope you like this update :) Thanks for always reviewing!**

 **TMI2003: I did a bit of Jace's Pov for you! Thanks for taking the time to review :)**

 **SophieCampbellbower: Sorry! Yes, Clace :( I want to hug Jace too :) Hope you like the update! Thanks for the review :)**

 **Gabergirl: I can't fix her :( I feel so evil :) Thanks for the review!**

 **AlesiaJ89: Thanks for the review! You will see...**

 **Jace5000: I updated super fast! Thanks for the review :)**

 **AnnaP2365: Ha ha ha :) Your reviews always make my day!**

 **Estrella guia: I'm so sorry I can't speak your language :( Thanks for reviewing!**

 **Bzgerl: I'm sorry, she's under a spell. Please don't hate the story :( Thanks for the review.**

 **Nika19: Hope that's in a good way :) Thanks for reviewing!**

 **Check out these fabulous people's stories/bios!**

 **(A quick thanks to my amazing beta reader)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, only the plot line**

 **I really hope you all like this chapter! It took longer to write than usual :)**

 **Chapter name: Lies in the moonlight**

 **Song for this chapter: Alphabet boy by Melanie Martinez**

()

Jace was walking purposely down the corridor when he bumped into someone. Staggering back, he blinked in the light at the girl in front of him. She was clearly a maid, as she was wearing white uniform with a short blue overlay. She was very pretty, with dark hair that was loose on her shoulders. Jace could sense how scared she was, her huge chestnut eyes glimmering.

"I'm so sorry", she whispered. Jace gave her a winning smile, it was fake but it was the only way to conceal his feelings at the moment. _Clary_. Her name repeating itself over and over in his mind like a broken record.

"No worries, what are you doing wondering around the castle at this time?" he asked her trying to make himself sound interested. Jace knew he seemed like someone who was charming all the time, but it always took a lot of effort. He was also conscience of the fact his neves were tight, he desperately didn't want to snap at the girl. He didn't want to be talking to anyone at the moment, Jace just wanted to be alone.

"I-I was blowing out the candles in the library, I hope you don't mind Sir", she said quickly. Jace inwardly groaned, why were all workers in the Palace so persistent at calling him Sir all the time?

"No, but I wouldn't mind some company", Jace blurted out. The maid looked shocked, even angry at his idea.

"A-Are you sneering at me Sir?" she asked angrily. Now it was Jace's turn to look shocked. _Sneering? I was just trying to be nice,_ he thought _._

"Of course not, I'm just a bit", he groped for words."Lonely", he finished. The maid squinted her eyes like she was studying a new species of plant.

"What about your brother, or Clary?" she meant well, but Jace wanted to slam his hands over her mouth to stop her saying that name. _I might as well get used to it, as she will be living here with him from now on,_ he thought angrily.

"They are otherwise busy", he replied. The servant smiled warmly and cocked her head, she seemed to be impressed.

"Where did you have in mind?" she asked him, her face curious. _The dining room_ , he wanted to say. _We could play croquet, preferably with Sebastian's head._ Jace bit his tongue to stop himself suggesting the idea.

"One of the many living rooms?" Jace said. She nodded and they started walking down the corridors,their voices bouncing off the walls.

()

Sebastian pushed away his half eaten plate, full on the rich steak they had consumed. Clary was still eating, cutting little bits off. Sebastian guessed she was trying to impress him, but he had no idea why. _You already carry my heart Clarissa_ , he wanted to tell her. But the mood was too light at the moment for any love declarations.

"How is your food my dear?" he asked her. She grinned at him, telling him how delicious everything was. But he wasn't really concentrating on what she was _saying_ , more on what she was _showing_. The dress she was wearing was rather low-cut, it's neckline low. The dress clung to her small frame well, it also brought out the colour of her eyes. Sebastian had to make sure his eyes were firmly fixed on her face.

"Very good", he replied once she had stopped rambling. She seemed nervous, her eyes darting around the room.

"C-can I ask you something?" Clary suddenly said. Sebastian was taken back, his stomach clenched. _What does she want to ask me?_

"Of course", he spoke, trying to keep his voice cheery. Clary took her hands off the table and placed them firmly on her lap.

"Have I upset your brother or d-does", she paused. She looked like she wanted the ground to swallow her whole, Sebastian felt the same.

"Go on", Sebastian whispered, dreading her answer.

"D-does he have a crush on me?" she finished. Sebastian sucked in his breathe, his heart hammered in his chest.

"A crush on you?" he repeated. Clary nodded slowly, she looked embarrassed.

"It's just that he keeps looking at me strangely, and whenever I try to talk to him he's very odd", Clary explained. Before Sebastian could reply, Clary spoke again.

"I'm _worried_ about him", she said finally. Sebastian nearly dropped the glass in his hand. _Worried about him?_ _She is worried about him_ , he thought angrily.

"Why would you think about _him_?" his voice was sharp, he couldn't try any longer to keep it neutral. Anger seeped through him, clouding his judgements.

"I do care a little for him Sebastian", she spoke kindly, but there was a hint of something else. _Is_ _the potion rubbing off?_ Thoughts whirled round his head.

"Well, next you will be telling me that you _love_ him", he said, his tone nasty. Clary looked surprised, her eyebrows raised.

"Don't be ridiculous, how could I ever love _him_?" she said. His heart automatically stopped pounding in his chest. _She doesn't love him_ , he thought. _She's all mine._

"I'm sorry my Queen, I don't know what came over me", Sebastain amended. Clary gave a sly grin.

"Maybe, jealously?" she suggested. Sebastian narrowed his eyes, his hands in fists.

"Jealous, of Jace?" he said in mock amusement. Clary stood up and came over to him. She was so small that she didn't even have to kneel down to be level with his face.

"There is a small chance", she spoke. Sebastian could feel her breathe on his cheek. Her eyes were huge, so innocent. However, they were slightly greyer than before the love potion. They no longer held the spark he had come to love.

"There is no chance", he spoke, his hands slowly trailing up her jaw. She sighed into him, her eyelids fluttering shut. He kissed her, carefully at first. Each kiss sending him further and further away from any rational thinking. He cupped her face and pulled her closer, he _needed_ her to be closer.

"I love you", she said between kisses. Relief washed over him, he smiled against her lips.

"And I love you too", he said, pulling her down for another kiss.

()

Jace laughed, a real laugh at another one of Izzy's hilarious stories about her brother Alec. Jace had pushed any lingering thoughts about Clary aside, trying desperately hard to 'live in the moment'. However, every time he laughed it reminded him of the jokes Clary had said to him on the rainy day in the library. And of course, thoughts about Clary led to thoughts about Sebastian.

"I can't believe we haven't met you before", Jace said, trying his best at flirting. Izzy giggled, her cheeks stained pink.

"Well, you actually have", she reminded him. Jace leant closer to her on the sofa.

"I'm glad I've properly met you now", he whispered. He was about to close the gap between them when Izzy put a finger on his lips.

"Jace, I'm sorry but no, don't get me wrong I'm tempted, but you're like a brother to me", she said. Jace wanted to hug her with gratitude.

"Thank the Lord", Jace replied. Izzy looked mildly annoyed.

"Excuse me?" she giggled.

"Well, I guess you're like a sister to me too, it would be strange", he answered. Izzy nodded in agreement.

"Yes, we grew up together", Izzy said aloud. Jace smiled at her, his eyes bright.

"We used to play in the garden with Alec", Jace suddenly remembered. Izzy smiled at him.

"But then I got moved away", Izzy replied sadly. Jace looked down, not meeting her gaze.

"You came back though", he reminded her. She looked like she was about to reply when there was a sharp knock at the door. Jace turned to see Clary standing there. Her hair was tousled, her mouth slightly red. _With kisses_ , Jace thought miserably.

"Izzy, I need to get ready for bed", Clary commanded. Izzy got up quickly and curtsied. _This isn't Clary_ , Jace thought sadly.

"I'll meet you in my room", Clary said. Izzy gave a quick smile at Jace and ran off. Clary than came and sat down next to him. Jace noticed how revealing her dress was, he had to practically grip the sofa when she pushed her hair aside bearing her neck. Everything about her was driving him insane.

"Are you ok?" she asked abruptly. Jace was rather taken back, he didn't think she could care anymore.

"Never better", he lied. Clary rolled her eyes and sighed, clearly unimpressed.

"What wrong, why are you avoiding me?" she continued. Jace wanted to shut her up by kissing her, Sebastian would probably hit him with a hammer though.

"I'm not", Jace replied. Clary sighed again, louder this time. Her eyes sparkled in the moonlight.

"Jace", she started but the paused. "Do you have a crush on me?" Jace's heart nearly stopped, and he nearly fell off the sofa.

"Me, have a crush on _you_?" he asked gobsmacked. She looked hurt, like he had just slapped her. _I must be cruel_ , he told himself. _If she can't love me I would rather she hated me._

"Well, yes", she said slowly. Jace quickly masked his face of any emotion before replying.

"How could someone with my outstandingly good looks love someone like _you_?" he replied bluntly. Clary's face fell, her cheeks red. She looked like she might start crying. She turned on her heel and fled out of the room.

()

 **Hope you liked it!**

 **Review please...**

 **Heartshade**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey everyone, before you start reading please read.**

 **I started school again, and as you all probably know school is extremely tiring. I've had so much homework already, and I just haven't had time to sit down and write. I know how short this chapter is, but I didn't want to make you all think I had forgotten about this story :(**

 **I will try my hardest to update a long chapter every week on Fridays, I promise they won't be this length.**

 **Also, if this story hits 100 reviews I will write a super long chapter** **this** **Friday. :)**

 **Anyway, that's my note for now! I want to say a big thank-you to all the wonderful reviewers that keep me going :) I've had a pretty tough week so far :)**

 **Flora.S: Yes, it will. They will be entering the story soon! Yes, I believe the love potion did change Clary. Thanks for always reviewing :)**

 **Sophiecampbellbower: You will see :) Thanks for the review!**

 **Jace5000: Jace will act better in this chapter, don't worry! Thanks for reviewing :)**

 **Thelilcrazygirl: Thanks for taking the time to review! Hope you like this chapter :)**

 **AlesiaJ89: Yes, I feel the same! Thanks for reviewing!**

 **Sexistpiglet: Jace will have a plan in this chapter and I agree, they both are horrible to her in different ways :( Thanks for reviewing! :)**

 **Gabergirl: Let's see! Thanks for reviewing!**

 **Guest: Yes, Sebastian's behaviour was appalling. I did that to try and show his true character to the reader. He's very selfish, and I don't think he would understand sleeping with her as such. Jace was down in the last chapter, but hopefully we will see the old Jace back again :) Thanks for reviewing!**

 **AnnaP2365: I agree :) You won't like the length of this chapter :( Sorry in advance, I've had a tough week :( Thanks for reviewing though :)**

 **Guest: Thank-you! Let's see what happens :) You will find out more about Clary's royal blood later in the story! Thanks for taking the time to review :)**

 **Clapheal: Thanks for the review! Glad you liked the last chapter :)**

 **Check out these amazing people's stories/bios!**

 **(Thanks so much to my fabulous beta reader)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, only the plot line**

 **I hope you like this chapter, even though it's short**

 **Chapter name: Plans and memories**

 **Song for this chapter: Carousel by Melanie Martinez**

()

Clary ran down the hall and slipped into her bedroom. Her heart was pounding and her eyes were glistening. Sinking down on the bed, Clary tried her hardest not to cry. Trying to control her breathing, she closed her eyes and tried to think of something calming. However, whenever she closed her eyes she saw two bothers. One who was dark and one who was light. _It's useless,_ she thought miserably. _They never leave me alone._ Her mind then remembered what Jace had said to her. Each word had felt like a stab in the heart. Clary had trusted Jace, she had no idea why or what had made her come to the foolish decision in the first place. In fact, Clary realised she was constantly confused about bits of information that kept suddenly popping into her brain. Every time she saw Jace, it was like a memory was trying to get through to her or a blurry image coming into focus. She just couldn't put her finger on what was bugging her, no matter how hard she tried. Clary just knew one thing for sure, like it was engraved onto her mind. It would repeat itself all the time, even when she was sleeping. There was no getting away from the voice in her head telling the same few words. It made Clary feel like she was loosing her mind. But there was no point in trying to stop it, if she did it would just come back even louder than before. Clary gave into the voices, letting them consume her thoughts. She didn't want to fight them anymore, it was a battle already lost. Falling against the bed, she murmured the sentence that haunted her dreams and followed her around wherever she would go.

 _I will always love Sebastian._

()

As soon as Clary ran out of the room, Jace sank down and put his head in his hands. He couldn't believe how horrible he had been, to someone he loved more than anything else in the word. _Now she won't ever speak to me again_ , he thought angrily. _That's what you wanted,_ he told himself but deep down he knew it wasn't true. He loved Clary, there was no point denying it anymore. _The plan_ , he remembered. Jace jumped up and sped down the corridor, trying his best to be quiet. Eventually, after a few lost turns, he found himself at the office. Turning the knob, he walked inside and turned on the light. Opening the cabinet, he looked at the sheet that Clary had found. Jace remembered how her face has scrunched up in an adorable way when she had been as confused as he had been about her name being on the parchment. Jace was still utterly confused as to why her name was on it. The thought of Clary made Jace's heart clench. _I must get her back_ , he told himself. _No more trying to make her hate me, it just won't work._ Jace picked up the file and opened it. Clary's name was clearly printed on top in calligraphy. He was about to look for things that might help him when the door opened revealing a figure at the doorway.

()

Sebastian was in his office, his thoughts wondering to Clary. The sense of achievement he felt was huge. She loved him. There was no saying differently. Sebastian hadn't seen his brother that day, he guessed he was in his bedroom. Sebastian had noticed how on edge Jace had been when he had last spoken with him. In fact he was talking about plans to save Clary. _I'd love to see this plans_ , Sebastian thought to himself smugly. He was was working on his previous project, one he had been planning for an awfully long time. _They will all bow down to their leader_ , he thought. But everything had to be in perfect order. Sebastian was even happier with his plan as now he was certain Clary would be there to stand by his side. _You want her approval_ , a little voice in his head said.

"Be quiet", Sebastian muttered grabbing a sharpened pencil. Pages of documents flooded his desk, threatening to spill at any moment. Nothing mattered more than Clary loving him and his plan being accomplished. He was nearly there, so close.

"And then the land will be mine", he said to himself. Sebastian knew that with Clary's love by his side he could do anything. Even if her love for him wasn't real.

()

Jace watched closely as the figure came into the light. He let out a sigh of relief when he saw who it was. It was Izzy, who was looking furious.

"What are you doing?" she hissed. Jace looked blankly at her.

"The light was on in here, I thought you were a thief", she explained. Jace nodded and started explaining. He knew Izzy would keep his secret.

"That bastard", Izzy shouted. Jace put a finger on his lips.

"No-one else knows", he told her. Izzy put a hand to her heart.

"I promise Sir, I won't tell a soul", Izzy said earnestly. Jace smiled at her and beckoned her over.

"I know you won't", he said. Izzy pushed some hair out of her eyes.

"I knew something wasn't right, she just was different", Izzy said. Jace nodded in pure agreement.

"We need a concrete plan", Jace said signalling for her to sit down. Izzy sat down slowly, her eyes trained on Jace.

"A-And you want _my_ help?" she asked gobsmacked. Jace rolled his eyes.

"Of course", he said. "That's if you will help me", he added quickly. Izzy grinned at him, her chestnut eyes glistening.

"Yes, YES, let's get that madman back for stealing our Clary", Izzy replied fiercely. So with that, the two of them got discussing how exactly to get the girl with the red hair back.

()

 **Hope you liked it :)**

 **If I get to 100 reviews I will write a super super long chapter on Friday!**

 **Thanks and sorry again,**

 **Heartshade**


	14. Chapter 14

**Thank-you all so much for all your kind reviews! And guess what…. WE REACHED OVER 100 REVIEWS! I literally can't believe it; I am so happy right now :)**

 **Lexijace: Thank-you for the review! I have kept writing :)**

 **Jace5000: Jace is not going to feel sorry for himself anymore, yey! I updated super long this time, enjoy!**

 **Supercinny: Thank-you so much! I will try my hardest to fit some Malec into the story for you :)**

 **Jling: Glad you liked it! Thanks for reviewing :)**

 **Sophiecampbellbower: Sebastian certainly does need approval from Clary and it is pretty sad :( Hope you like this chapter, thanks for reviewing :)**

 **MayIsSwag: Yes, its Valentine! Thank-you so much, your review made me so happy :)**

 **Jili11Malec: Thanks so much, glad you liked it! School is so tiring, but your review cheered me up so thanks :)**

 **5 Seconds of Clace: Thanks for taking the time to review, I love your username!**

 **Chm74: Here's the next chapter, hope you like it! Thanks for reviewing :)**

 **Flora.S: You will see how his plan works out and I think you might be onto something. Jace and Izzy's vengeance should be good! Clary's voice in her head is definitely starting to bother her. Valentine is also hiding something, well done for remembering that! Thanks for reviewing :)**

 **FanGirlRightThisMoment: Glad you like the story and thanks so much for reviewing!**

 **AnnaP2354: Yes, they will make an excellent team! School is definitely hectic; hope you aren't finding it as hard as I was! Hope you like this chapter and thanks so much for always reviewing!**

 **Crazyfangirl: Your review made me laugh! :) Thanks so much for reviewing!**

 **Gabergirl: Let's hope they can make a plan! Thanks so much for the review :)**

 **Check out this fabulous people's stories/bio's!**

 **(A quick thanks to my awesome beta reader)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the mortal instruments characters, only the plot line.**

 **Anyway, I managed to sit down and get writing for you guys, and I really enjoyed writing this chapter for you all :) Enjoy!**

 **Chapter name: Allies and enemies**

 **Song for this chapter: A thousand years by Christina Perri**

()

Jace sighed and rubbed his eyes in frustration. There were getting nowhere as each of them had practically no clue what to actually do.

"What about true loves kiss?" Izzy suggested. Jace stared at her in disbelief, was she actually serious?

"True love kiss?" Jace echoed. He then smirked at her, making Izzy roll her eyes.

"What are your suggestions then, so far you've said we could kill Sebastian", Izzy retorted. Now it was Jace's turn to slit his eyes at her.

"That is the best idea so far", Jace said putting on a fake grin. Deep down he knew that was almost impossible.

"What about Clary?" Izzy asked him. At her name Jace sat up straight, his attention on Izzy.

"What about her?" he said quickly. Izzy examined her nails before replying.

"Well, if Sebastian gave her the potion, then surely she is tied to him meaning that if we kill him Clary could die too", Izzy warned. Jace sat back in his chair, thinking about what she had just said.

"How else are we going to get Clary back though?" Jace said quietly. He was exhausted, the light of the office making his head hurt. Jace hadn't had a good night's sleep in what felt like forever, he was constantly worrying about something. Not that he was going to tell anyone this.

"True loves kiss", Izzy repeated. Jace groaned and rolled his eyes.

"Izzy, it won't work, it never works", Jace replied stubbornly. Izzy shrugged her shoulders.

"How do you know?" she replied evenly. Jace wanted to scream.

"I just do", he snapped back. Izzy looked offended. "It's a good suggestion though", Jace added quickly.

"You could at least try, for Clary", she said, looking smug. Jace knew full well that Izzy knew he would do anything for Clary. It still amazed him how much Clary had him wrapped around her little finger, and she didn't even know it.

"Fine", Jace grumbled. Izzy gave him a winning smile, her hair falling slightly over her beautiful eyes. _Not as stunning as Clary's though_ , Jace thought to himself. Clary's eyes were beautiful, nothing could compare to them according to Jace. Noticing his silence, Izzy seemed to think that he was upset.

"Are you ok Jace?" she asked, her voice thick with worry. Jace looked up at her and plastered a fake smile onto his face.

"I just want to get her back Iz", Jace replied. Izzy's face lit up, Jace guessed she had never had a nickname before.

"We will", Izzy said, her face determined. Jace nodded, he wished he could be as sure as she was.

()

Alec was exhausted. He felt like he might collapse; in fact, he knew he probably would. Everything went dizzy and then he was suddenly falling. The plate that he had been carrying crashed to the floor first, shards flying everywhere. Alec was about to hit the floor when a pair of strong hands came behind him, gently holding him straight.

"Are you ok?" a voice as soft silk said. Alec blinked a couple of times, the lights around him suddenly very bright.

"I think I was about to faint", Alec replied, trying to see who he was talking to. The hands let him go and he staggered a little before finding his balance. He turned to see a man, around his age, staring at him in a strange way. Alec blinked a couple of times, looking at the man in front of him. He was attractive, with narrow eyes like a cat and soft black hair. As soon as his head stopped throbbing, he felt so embarrassed.

"I'm sorry, this hasn't happened before, I am just tired", Alec said quickly. The man rose his eyebrows, his hands clasped behind his back.

"It's fine, I'm Magnus by the way", Magnus said. _Magnus_ , Alec thought. _I've never heard that name in these lands before._

"I'm Alec, I haven't seen you in the Palace before", Alec observed. It was true, he knew he wouldn't forget someone like Magnus.

"I don't work here, I was here to talk to the King and Queen about the wedding", Magnus explained. Alec tried to concentrate, but he was finding it very difficult. For some odd reason his mouth had gone dry and his heart had started hammering. _I must just be really tired_ , Alec thought.

"Oh right", Alec said. Magnus smiled at him, his eyes bright.

"Well, it has been nice meeting you Alec", Magnus replied. Alec gave him a proper grin.

"You too, and thanks for helping me", Alec said. And with that, the two of them parted, each of them utterly confused with their feelings.

()

Sebastian left his office and walked down the hallway, heading for Clary's room. Just as he was turning the corridor he bumped into Jace and one of the maids. Sebastian looked at Jace with a look of pure hate. Jace looked back evenly.

"So, how are we dear brother?" Sebastian asked. Jace put an arm around the maid's waist causing her to look startled.

"Never better", Jace replied. Sebastian knew full well that he was lying.

"Getting off with one of the maids I see, always a classy move", Sebastian smirked. _He knows he's_ _defeated_ , Sebastian thought happily. Jace's eyes flashed with anger.

"Poisoning people to make them love you I see, always a classy move", Jace retorted. Sebastian gritted his teeth, fury building inside of him.

"Attend to the hall _maid_ ", Sebastian spat. With one last helpless look at Jace, the maid ran off like a rabbit that had seen a fox. As soon as she was gone, Jace stepped forward.

"You shouldn't have spoken to her like that Sebastian", Jace fumed, his usually golden eyes almost black. Sebastian wanted to hit his brother so badly it hurt.

"You shouldn't have spoken to _me_ like that", Sebastian replied slyly. Jace raised his fist like he was about to hit him but he lowered it again.

"Wise decision little brother", Sebastian said, his voice triumphant. Jace's eyes narrowed like a cat about to pounce.

"I didn't do it for you", Jace muttered. Sebastian cocked his head to the side like a bird examining its prey.

"So, where were you heading to with your lady friend?" Sebastian enquired. _To Clary?_ , Sebastian thought sadly.

"I was just taking a walk with Izzy", Jace said pronouncing each word very carefully.

"So, forgotten about Clary already?" Sebastian said. "We both knew that you didn't want her", he added. When Jace didn't reply, Sebastian continued.

"Ok, I need to go and see my beautiful fiancée, have fun with the maid", Sebastian said unkindly. Jace opened and shut his mouth.

"Have fun", Jace snarled. He then pushed past Sebastian leaving him alone in the hallway.

()

Clary got up and left her room which was becoming more and more like a prison to her. Her thoughts were always making her have painful headaches, and quite recently she had developed severe nausea attacks. She had just started walking when she met Sebastian who looked rather angry.

"Sebastian", Clary said, trying to keep her voice light. Sebastian smiled at her making her heart flutter.

"How are you my love?" he asked her, his eyes big.

"I am good", she lied. She suddenly had an overwhelming wave of guilt. _You shouldn't have lied to him, you shouldn't lie to the person you love most in the land,_ a voice said in her head. Clary wanted to scream at herself, she had begun to hate her thought and did her best not to listen to them.

"You look pale Clarrisa", Sebastian observed. Clary smiled weakly at him.

"Just a little hungry", she lied again. The thought of eating made her want to throw up like she had done that morning.

"Oh, go to dinner then, I must run some errands tonight", Sebastian said. Clary nodded, for some reason she felt happy that he was going _. Stop it, what an awful thing to think_ , the voice said angrily.

"Ok", she replied bluntly. Sebastian looked a little hurt but walked of leaving Clary with the persistent voices in her head.

()

Clary turned right and came to the dining room where Jace and Izzy were talking in the corner. They were very close, and Izzy was definitely close enough to kiss Jace. A pang of jealously shot through her like an electrical current. Clary coughed loudly causing them to spring apart.

"I will leave you two", Izzy said quickly. She gave Jace an odd look before hurrying out of the dining room. Jace looked at Clary before striding over. Clary could see how tired he looked, massive dark circles framed his amber eyes.

"You look beautiful", Jace whispered. Clary thought he had gone mad. _Beautiful? I look awful._

"Thank-you", she replied. Her voice had gone slightly uneven. She moved forward, causing her to stagger backwards. She closed her eyes, waiting for the impact but Jace had caught her and then he was kissing her. His hands were in his hair and for a slit second she was kissing him back. But then her stomach twisted and she abruptly pulled away. Hurt and hope was written all over Jace's face.

"Clary?" he asked. Clary slapped him, she hadn't meant to. Sometimes it was like her body didn't belong to her.

"How dare you", she seethed, the words tumbling out of her mouth. Before he could reply, she turned and stormed out of the dining room.

()

 **Hope you liked it! I tried to make it as long as possible!**

 **Review please….**

 **Heartshade**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey everyone!**

 **In my busy schedule, I managed to squeeze in a chapter for you guys! I tried to make it as long as possible!**

 **Thanks so much for all your amazing reviews that make me want to write :)**

 **TMI2003: Thank-you so much! Hopefully your wish will be granted :) Thanks so much for reviewing!**

 **Flora.S: You will see! I hope that Izzy and Jace don't give up! Yes, they might just do that… I'm glad you liked the chapter and I hope you like this one too! It isn't as long though :( I love long reviews, thanks so much!**

 **Jace5000: Yes, it's definitely cliché! Glad you're enjoying the story! Thanks for taking the time to review :)**

 **Sophiecampbellbower: Yes, it is annoying, I agree! Thanks for reviewing :)**

 **Supercinny: Thank-you! Glad you liked the last chapter! Yes, Alec is a worker. Thanks for reviewing!**

 **AlesiaJ89: Sorry! Maybe you're right? Thanks for the review :)**

 **Gabergirl: Thanks for the review! Glad you liked it :)**

 **xx ShamiksXa xx: I agree, poor Jace and Clary! I hope you got my PM, and thanks for the review! It made me so happy to see that you understand :)**

 **Herondale-potter-jackson: Thanks! Also, thanks for taking the time to review :)**

 **xCx: Glad you enjoyed it! Thanks for the review :)**

 **Crazyfangirl: Your review made me laugh so hard! Thanks for reviewing :)**

 **AnnaP2365: You will find out! I updated super quick :) Hope you like this chapter and thanks for reviewing!**

 **Fandxmwhxre: Please don't hate me! I'm glad you like it so far! I will do more Malec in the next chapter (hopefully!) Thanks for reviewing! :)**

 **Guest: Hope you like this chapter and thanks for the review!**

 **Check out all these amazing people's stories/ bios!**

 **(A quick thanks to my awesome beta reade** **Disclaimer: I do not own the TMI characters, only the plot line!**

 **Hope you like this chapter! I worked hard on it :)**

 **Chapter name: Friends and confusions**

 **Song for this chapter: Into you by Ariana Grande**

()

Jace just stood in the room, his shaking hand plastered to his cheek. It was throbbing, painful from the impact from Clary's hand. He couldn't move, it was like he was stuck to the ground. A part of him wanted to run after Clary, he had no idea why. _To kiss her?_ Jace thought. The look of shock on her face was worse than the slap itself, her green eyes wide and her lips almost swollen. Jace had to admit a tiny bit of him thought that 'true loves kiss' might work, obviously he had been wrong. His already broken heart had practically cracked when she had slapped him, it was like his wall of arrogance had been smashed to pieces. _I want to hate her_ , Jace thought miserably. _I'd rather hate her than be in love with her if I can't have her._ Jace remembered the night he had broken the vase, how the sudden impact had made him forget all his miseries for a moment. Walking slowly over to the window pain, Jace tried to tell himself not to do it. He failed. Raising his fist back, he closed his eyes for the impact. Nothing happened. Looking down he realised there was a hand on his own, stopping him from breaking the window pane.

Izzy.

She looked worried for him, her chestnut eyes as round as saucers. She was saying something, her lips moving, but Jace couldn't hear her. He felt dizzy, like he was about to faint. When he didn't respond, Izzy took his arm and firmly led him over to one of the many expensive chairs.

"Would you care to tell me what all that was about?" she asked him. She sounded like his mother, stern but comforting at the same time.

"No", Jace said stubbornly, sounding like a small child. Izzy rolled her eyes and sighed, her gaze then returning to normal. She seemed confused, like she was suddenly expecting him to bring out a cake to celebrate getting Clary back.

"Jace, seriously you're freaking me out, what happened?" Izzy said. Jace looked down, not wanting to meet eye contact.

"It didn't work", he whispered. Jace let his hair fall over his eyes, he didn't want Izzy to see hid expression.

"Well, it doesn't matter, we'll think of something", Izzy replied trying to keep her voice light. Jace suddenly wanted to punch something again, he felt angry at himself and at Izzy for suggesting the idea in the first place.

"NO, WE WON'T, WHEN ARE YOU GOING TO GET IT INTO YOUR HEAD THAT WE ARE NEVER GOING TO GET HER BACK, WE'VE LOST, HE'S WON, LETS JUST GET OVER IT", Jace fumed. Izzy's expression just changed from concerned to mildly irritated, her hands folded in her lap.

"What happened to your cheek?" Izzy responded. Jace was taken back, his heart still thudding quickly in his chest.

"W-what?" he stammered. He wasn't expecting her to be so calm about his outburst, let alone ignore it completely.

"The red mark on your cheek, kind of hard to miss", she explained, her tone even. Jace raised a hand to feel the hit that was still burning.

"Oh that, Clary hit me, no big deal", Jace explained quickly. At this, Izzy's expression softened.

"Does it hurt?" she asked. Jace thought about how he should answer.

"No", he lied. Izzy rose an eyebrow but said nothing. Jace guessed she knew full well he had just lied to her.

"So, you're just going to give up, on Clary", Izzy emphasised her name, knowing the effect it had on him.

"Of course not", Jace snapped. Feeling bad, he gave her an apologetic look. "Sorry", he whispered.

"Well, we can start planning a bit later, the bastard set me loads of extra thing to do, plus there's a meeting later with all those posh snobs, I guess you will have to go?" Izzy said. Jace nodded, remembering that Clary would be there too, probably by Sebastian's side.

"You could come?" Jace asked her. Izzy scoffed.

"Like they would let _me_ in, Jace are you insane?" Izzy laughed. Jace gave her a crooked grin.

"That may be, but I could easily sneak you in, you could be my date?" Jace suggested. Izzy practically choked on her giggles, her eyes brimming with tears.

"Are you serious?" she replied once she had got her breathe back. Jace tilted his head to the side like a raven.

"I'm always serious", Jace said, his voice even. Izzy shrugged her shoulders but she looked flattered.

"But, not for a date, right?" Izzy said suspiciously. Jace almost burst out laughing at her face.

"Of course not", Jace replied. Izzy let out a small sigh of relief.

"Ok good, and if you even pretend to kiss me in front of that maniac, I will slap you", Izzy warned. "And trust me, my slaps will be far more painful than Clary's", she finished. Izzy gave her a proper smile, something he hadn't done in what felt like forever. And with that, Izzy said goodbye and went to her duties, leaving Jace alone in the dining room.

()

Clary ran upstairs, heading for the library. She had no clue why, but she just felt like she had to be there. Her hand still hurt from where she had slapped Jace. The memory made guilt and another emotion that she didn't know flood through her body. Clary felt awful and a part of her wanted to run downstairs to Jace and kiss him. This made her feel even worse because she knew she loved Sebastian. _Do you not love him anymore, you dirty cheater,_ shouted one of the many voices in her head. _Of course I do_ , she thought, or was she telling herself? Clary didn't know what was going on with her. She desperately didn't want to tell Sebastian but she felt like she would have to. She reached the library, passing one of the many bathrooms on her way. She was about to walk into the haven of books when a sudden pang of nausea hit her. Her hands flew to her mouth and she ran out, trying to get to the bathroom as quickly as possible. Clary then let her body take control. After a while she flushed the chain and sat down on the golden seat.

"What is happening to me?" she muttered to herself. Her body was still shaking and her eyes were glistening. Clary still felt awful, and she didn't know why. It was odd, as every time she had seen Jace, she had almost straight away needed to be sick. Also, memories kept flooding in, like spending time with him in the library. _I must be going crazy_ , she thought. But then, another thought seized her mind, making her want to faint. Clary's heart started pounding faster, her dizziness coming back. It kept repeating itself over and over again in her head, refusing to go. She put her head in her hands and groaned, terrified the nausea would come back again. But now she was concerned she might know why.

 _Pregnant?_

()

 **Hope you liked it! Review if you would like another update on Friday and I will try my best :)**

 **Also, review if you want her to actually be pregnant, and if so, would you want Jace to be the father? Or would you prefer Sebastian somehow the father? Tell me what you think :)**

 **Thanks,**

 **Heartshade**


	16. Chapter 16

**Thanks so much for all your lovely reviews! I really need you to review if you want Clary to be pregnant as I don't know what to do! I can't decide if she should be pregnant with Jace's child or not-help! Also, thanks so much to everyone who has followed the story recently :) I had so many reviews last chapter, thanks so much!**

 **Fandxmwhxre: Thank you so much! I'm glad you liked the previous chapter, hope you like this one too! Thanks for the review :)**

 **Sophiecampbellbower: Ok, I take your point, but she did 'love' Jace when they slept together. Yes, let's hope they can get somewhere in this chapter. Thanks for reviewing :)**

 **PJOAAR5TMIHPDIA4599: Thanks for taking the time to review! Also, thanks for telling me that you want her to be pregnant :)**

 **Jling: No problem! No, she hasn't, or has she? Thanks for the review :)**

 **MaxiumRide126: I take you opinion, thanks for telling me!**

 **Flora.S: Sorry for the length! I have been SUPER busy this week but I know how much you like lengthy chapter, I can only apologise! Thanks for telling me your opinion, it's very helpful! Jace definitely had mood swings, I think that's just Jace. Glad you liked the chapter and thanks so much for your epic and long review :)**

 **Sabi Herondale Salvatore: Ok! Thanks for reviewing!**

 **b-imaginative: Here's an update for you, hope you enjoy this chapter! Thank you so much for reviewing :)**

 **bzgerl: Thanks for reviewing!**

 **Samantha.G: Here's an update, thanks for taking the time to review :)**

 **Herondale-potter-jackson: You will see….. Thanks for the review :)**

 **Sexistpiglet: Yes, it would. I agree with your points. Thanks for the review :)**

 **HonestReviews03: Thanks for telling me and for reviewing :)**

 **Thelilcrazygirl: Thanks for telling me your opinion! Also, thanks for the review :)**

 **Lexijace: Thanks for the review!**

 **Zoe0405: Thanks for telling me what you think! Hope you like this chapter :)**

 **FanGirlingRightThisMoment: Ok! Thanks for reviewing!**

 **AnnaP2365: Thanks for reviewing and I'm glad you enjoyed it!**

 **Guest: Thanks for the review!**

 **Georgie be good (Guest): Thanks for reviewing and telling me what your opinion is :)**

 **Guest: I'll try! Thanks for reviewing :)**

 **XCx (Guest): Of course I can! Sorry they're so short, I've been really busy :( Hope you like this chapter though! Thanks for reviewing! :)**

 **Check out all these amazing people's stories/bios!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, only the plot line.**

 **Hope you liked this chapter, I tried to make it as long as I could :)**

 **Chapter name: Meetings and cinnamon sponges**

 **Song for this chapter: Hurts like hell by Fleurie**

()

Jace couldn't believe he was going to trick his own brother by pretending Izzy was his date. A part of him guessed it wouldn't work, but the other said it would. Jace had often lied to his brother since he had met Clary and he hadn't seemed to care at all. He knew his parents would thoroughly disapprove with lying, especially his mother, but Jace told himself it was for the greater good. He straightened his jacket and looked at himself in the gold rimmed mirror. He noticed how gaunt he looked, his bones standing out firmly on his face. His eyes looked dull, like Clary's. They had both lost their sparkle. Taking a deep breath, he turned away from the mirror and walked out of the hallway to find his date.

()

Izzy pulled the dress over her head and looked into the mirror, waiting to see a horrific sight. Her dress was old and small, the ends slightly frayed at the ends. It was once pink but had faded, making it look rather brown in comparison. What she would give for one of Clary's dresses, well she would give pretty much anything! Slipping into her most sensible heels, she grabbed the locket from the small wooden table and put it around her neck. Izzy then pushed her dark hair back so that he shoulders were almost bare apart from the dress and the locket with a picture of her brother and her parents inside of it. The word 'parents' made her heart sink dramatically, she missed them awfully. Izzy and her brother had been sent to many places doing the housework and looking after everybody apart from themselves. But when she had got a job at the Palace, her heart had sung with joy. More wages meant more money to spend on herself and her brother. Also, her parents needed the money for the farm. Taking a long breath, she walked out of her cramped bedroom to lie to the man she hated more than anything else in the world.

()

Sebastian brushed a bit of dirt of his sleeve and checked himself in the mirror. His suit brought out his coal black eyes that would watch you like a raven. He smiled at himself, pleased at how his life seemed to be planning out. He had a Clary who loved him, which he much preferred to the one that despised him. Sebastian couldn't wait to see his brothers face when he would call Clary up to stand proudly at his side. Then Jace would know for sure that he had won. Sebastian knew it was time to tell everyone his master plan, it would be easy to trick them all. _Stupid idiots_ , Sebastian thought to himself. _They have no idea what would happen to their mundane lives._ And with that, he walked out of his office to the grand hall where he would finally tell everybody his plan.

()

Once Clary had finally recovered from throwing up, she walked downstairs to get ready for her evening. She had told Izzy she hadn't wanted her help to get ready, she would much rather be alone. Clary grabbed the first dress she saw, a turquoise blue gown with green beads at the hem. She sighed, far from content at how her life was going. _You have Sebastian_ , she reminded herself but somehow that was becoming less and less a comfort to her. It was like she had a bad feeling about him but she simply didn't know what. Clary threw the gown over her head and pulled it down, letting it fall onto her pale shoulders. She then picked up the silver brush and ran it through her fiery locks, making the hair smoothen down. After what felt like forever, she braided her hair and looked into the mirror. She was pleased at her effort, as the colour of the dress brought out the colour of her eyes. But there was something missing. Running over to her jewellery box, she picked up a sapphire necklace and put it around her neck. Happy with how she looked, she left her room to find the hall.

()

Jace bumped into Izzy as soon as he had left his room. Jace thought she looked beautiful, but nothing could compare to Clary.

"Are you ready?" he asked her. Izzy smiled at him, her teeth flashing in the low light.

"You bet I am", she replied. Jace grinned at her and offered her his hand which she took. She rolled her eyes and giggled, dimples appearing at her cheeks. They set off toward the hall, whispering their plan to each other. Once they had made it to the hall, they were greeted by a butler who showed them to their seats. The room was packed, almost claustrophobic. Sebastian walked through the doors once everyone was seated and Izzy gave Jace a comforting smile. Clary followed Sebastian closely behind. She looked stunning, the dress clinging to her curves driving Jace crazy. She looked over at him and then looked quickly away making Jace's heart break. He couldn't bare the look she kept giving him.

"Ladies and Gentleman, thank-you so much for attending this important meeting", Sebastian said, smiling. Jace wanted to punch the smile right off his smug face. Sebastian's eyes locked Jace's, his smug face driving Jace to despair.

"I want you to imagine a new race of being, stronger than us, calmer and most importantly better fighters than us", Sebastian began. "And we can have that", he finished. He then walked over to the table and produces a bottle full of dark liquid.

"Just one sip can transform us all into better warriors that can defend our land, stop the invaders and put an end to this lands misery", Sebastian shouted. He got a cheer from the crown.

"Let's stop invasions, lets create an army that will take over the WORLD", he roared. Jace felt his stomach drop. A small applause greeted Jace's ear.

"W-what if we don't want to be changed", a small voice spoke up. The voice was coming from a small man in the corner with a huge pair of glasses on his face. Sebastian turned to stare at him, his gaze deadly.

"Then you better find somewhere else to live", Sebastian said evenly. Shouts and cheers filled the room.

"Jace, let's get out of here", Izzy hissed. Jace was in a daze, Sebastian seemed to be eyeing him. He somehow managed to nod. They hurried out of the hall and into the corridor

()

"What the hell, that bastard", Izzy cried. Jace rubbed his eyes, gobsmacked.

"He can't be serious, can he?" Izzy asked him worriedly. Jace sighed, his face pale.

"He will, we know when Sebastian wants something, he will do his best to get it", Jace said sadly. Izzy groaned in frustration.

"We need to do something", she said. Jace thought for a moment before a wicked smile met his lips.

"His office?", Jace suggested. Izzy's eyes lit up and nodded her head eagerly.

"YES", she practically screamed. They ran down the red corridors until they found his office. Izzy produced a hair pin and picked the lock.

"Beauty helps the world", Izzy said once they had entered. Jace gave a small laugh. They looked around trying to find something that could help them. Izzy walked over to the bookcase and pulled down a dusty book.

"Jace, is this it?" she asked him. Jace took the book from her and looked at the cover. His mind practically exploded.

"YES", he shouted. On the front was written in calligraphy, ' _Dark potions and spells'._ Jace flipped open the book and looked through all the pages. And sure enough, he found the one with 'love potions' as a title.

"Here", he said excitedly. In messy writing was the potion, followed by the antidote.

"She needs to throw it up, we need to make her be sick", Jace explained. Izzy grinned at him.

"Let's make this girl vomit", Izzy said and they ran out leaving the book open on the side of the wooden table.

()

Izzy knew what she had to do, Jace and her had discussed it beforehand. She found Clary in her bedroom, looking rather upset.

"Hey Clary, are you ok?" Izzy asked her. Clary turned away, not wanting to talk. Izzy sighed deeply and sat down next to her on the bed.

"Ok, let's play asking questions, what makes you sick?" Izzy asked abrubtly. She couldn't care less about being 'subtle', she need the answer.

"Nothing", Clary replied after a while. Izzy's heart dropped.

"A-are you sure?" she asked worriedly. Clary looked rather annoyed.

"Actually, I think I'm allergic to cinnamon", Clary replied. Izzy jumped for joy, Clary looked mildly concerned.

"Izzy, why?" Clary said. Izzy smiled at her warmly.

"Doesn't matter, got to dash", she replied brightly. Izzy then ran out of the room leaving a confused Clary on the bed.

()  
"Cinnamon", Izzy panted. Jace looked up from the dining room.

"What?" Jace asked her. Izzy clapped her hands excitedly.

"She's allergic to CINAMMON", she shouted. Jace jumped up.

"Are you sure?" he said suspiciously. Izzy rolled her eyes.

"Of course I am", she snapped. She then grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the kitchen.

()

Alec had been daydreaming about Magnus again when his sister had burst into the kitchen.

"Izzy, you shouldn't be in here", Alec warned.

"This is important, we need you to cook a cinnamon sponge", Izzy ordered. Alec blew out an exasperated breath.

"Why?" Alec questioned.

"I'm starving", Izzy whined. Alec rolled his brown eyes.

"Ok, but you're getting the blame if I get caught", Alec warned them. They both grinned at each other.

"Let's get cooking", Izzy said. They set to work preparing the important cinnamon sponge that could save Clary.

()

 **Hope you liked it! I thought it was pretty long and lots happened!**

 **Please review what you think and if you want Clary to be pregnant :)**

 **Thanks,**

 **Heartshade**


	17. Chapter 17

**Thanks so much for all your amazing reviews! I really enjoyed reading all your opinions on the story so far :)**

 **GlitteringEyes: Thanks for your opinion! And thanks for the review too :)**

 **xCx: It would have taken more than once! Of course I'll do another Mel song, I am obsessed with her! Thanks for reviewing :)**

 **AnnaP2365: Don't worry! I always love your reviews!**

 **Guest: Ok, thanks for telling me your opinion :)**

 **Clapheal: Thanks so much for your review!**

 **Thanks so much for the reviews!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the character's, only the plot line**

 **Hope you like this one! I spent ages writing it :)**

 **Chapter name: Brothers and sisters**

 **Song for this chapter: Bittersweet Tragedy by Melanie Martinez**

Izzy slammed the oven shut and blew out a sigh of pure relief. She quickly rubbed her temples, trying to calm herself down. But she couldn't. It just simply wasn't possible. There was a chance, a small chance that the plan would work. Alec glowered at them both, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Would you care to explain?" he asked. Izzy gave him a small smile and gave Jace a questioning look. He tilted his head to the side, like he was silently asking her a question. Izzy nodded in response. She knew her brother wouldn't tell a soul.

"We're saving Clary", Izzy said firmly. Alec rose his eyebrows and looked at the pair as if they were mad.

"You're saving Clary?" he repeated. Izzy sighed and rolled her eyes.

"We're saving her from Sebastian", Izzy tried to explain. Alec's eyebrows lifted further up his face. Izzy wanted to burst out laughing at his expression of mock amusement.

"She seems fine Izzy, I think she's enjoying life here, in fact, she's been shouting at me nearly every meal, I'm always doing something wrong", Alec muttered the last bit like an afterthought.

"THAT'S NOT CLARY", Izzy exclaimed. Alec looked mildly irritated.

"Are you drunk?" Alec said worriedly. Izzy wanted to scream in frustration.

"No, she's under a spell", Jace added. Now it was Alec's turn to look surprised.

"A spell, what type of spell?" he asked Jace. Jace explained what had happened to a shocked Alec.

"That BASTARD", Alec said, his tone just like his sisters. Izzy grinned at him.

"That's why we need the cake, it will make her throw up that bloody potion", Izzy said indicating the oven. Alec didn't look satisfied.

"What if it doesn't work?" he replied. Izzy was silent, she didn't know how to reply to that question.

"We'll cross that bridge when it comes to it", Jace said when Izzy didn't respond. Alec nodded and leant against the polished countertop.

"Now, as you can see we really need that cinnamon sponge", Izzy pleaded. Alec bent down and checked the oven. He grabbed the oven gloves and took out the sponge and placed it on the cooling rack. He then smiled in contentment, clearly pleased with himself.

"I haven't made one of those for years", Alec said proudly. Izzy tried her best to look impressed and then made a lunge for the sponge. Alec pushed his sister back, his face angry.

"IZZY", he shrieked. Izzy stood up straight, her hair slightly messed. Her eyes were narrowed like a cat about to pounce.

"WE NEED THAT SPONGE", she shouted. Alec groaned and stamped his foot. Izzy tried not to smile, she loved it when he stamped his foot. It reminded her of when he was little, he had always stamped his foot when she had beaten him at something.

"IT HAS TO COOL DOWN", Alec retorted. Jace was giving a highly irritating crooked grin at the two of them, his eyes sparkling.

"You two are such kids", he said once they had stopped bickering. Alec sighed and Izzy rolled her eyes again. _Boys_ , she thought.

"It is ready yet?" Izzy asked impatiently. Alec gently tapped the sacred sponge and nodded. Izzy grabbed the sponge and Jace's arm, gave a quick thanks to her brother and ran out of the kitchen heading straight for Clary's room.

()

Alec had just finished putting away the bowls he had used to make the cinnamon sponge when someone cleared their throat behind him. Alec jumped and spun around, expecting to see Sebastian. Instead, he was greeted by Magnus who was grinning like a cat at him.

"Sorry for making you jump", he said, his voice low and rich. It made Alec shiver, he loved Magnus's voice. It was calming with a hint of mystery making the man extremely sexy.

"No worries", Alec said giving a shaking laugh. Magnus seemed to think his laugh meant worry, he stepped forward his face full of concern.

"Don't worry, I won't tell anyone you made yourself something to eat", Magnus said trying to reassure Alec. Alec gave him a warm smile.

"So, are you still planning the wedding?" Alec asked Magnus. Magnus nodded and pushed back a lock of hair that he had been aching to do since he had seen him.

"Yes, it's taking far longer than expected as the bride doesn't seem to want to cooperate", Magnus said _. She's under a spell, it's not her fault_ , Alec wanted to tell him but he bit his tongue. He had made a promise to his sister and a promise was a promise in his books. Not that he had read many books. They had barely had enough money for essentials when he had been a child, let alone luxuries.

"Oh, that's a shame", Alec said lamely. He didn't know how to respond. He felt bad for lying to Magnus but he barely knew him. Sensing Alec's awkwardness, Magnus cleared his throat again.

"Well, I better be off, have fun cooking", Magnus said lightly. Alec wanted to beg him not to leave him, he wanted to tell him how lonely he got. But he knew he couldn't so he simply smiled and said goodbye. As soon as Magnus had left, Alec sank down onto one of the chair in the kitchen, feeling deflated with nothing left to go on but Magnus.

()

Jace could barely contain his excitement on the way to Clary's door. He wanted to scream in delight so badly it hurt. He glanced at Izzy whose eyes were brighter than ever. But Jace knew not to get his hopes up just yet, they didn't know it would definitely work. They turned another corner and bumped into a frantic guard. His face was bloody and his eye bruised. Izzy almost dropped the cake.

"INVADERS, HERE, IN THE CASTLE, THEY WANT- ", the guard cried out before collapsing to the floor. A pool of blood ran from his chest like a river. Izzy gasped, her face deathly pale.

"J-Jace, what shall we do?" she hissed. Jace closed his eyes trying to think what to do. At last, he came to an idea.

"You go to Clary, I'll see what's going on", he commanded.

"NO, I want to fight", she whined.

"YOU NEED TO SAVE HER", Jace pleaded. Seeing Jace's expression, she gave in.

"Fine, but as soon as I'm done I'm coming to find you", she said. Jace agreed and fled off down the corridor to the battle.

()

Valentine had been pacing around the bedroom so many times, it was driving Celine mad. She wanted to tell him to stop, but she was afraid. Last time she had told him off he had screamed and thrown a plate at her. She had luckily dodged it apart from her hand which now had a large scar. Celine had cried out and Valentine had taken her in his arms and said kind things to her. It would always happen like that. Something would happen and he would promise it would never occur again. Celine knew his promises were worthless, there was no point trying to believe in them anymore. Celine suddenly thought of Clary, who reminded her of herself. Celine had prayed that Sebastian would never hurt her, and so far he had been kind to her. And then there was Jace, who Celine loved dearly. She had noticed the way he looked at her, the way his golden eyes followed her around the room. Her heart sunk, knowing there was nothing that could be done.

"BASTARDS", Valentine muttered under his breathe. He was getting harder and harder to control; Celine was worried that the truth may come out. Valentine had become worse ever since Clary had come to the Palace and some days Celine feared for her life when he lost his temper.

"Are you ok darling?" she asked. Valentine threw his arms up in the air, his face red with anger.

"YOU STUPID WOMAN, HOW DARE YOU TALK TO ME IN THAT TONE, YOU BELONG TO ME, I CONTROL YOU", he roared. Celine flinched and this registered. Valentine calmed down a little before turning to the window.

"They have invaded, and there is nothing we can do about it", he said solemnly. Celine got up slowly, her hands slightly shaking. She slowly walked over to the window and placed an arm on his shoulder. Celine knew no matter what, she would have to stand by her husband, no matter the cost.

()

Clary had been sitting on her bed when Izzy had charged in, her face beaming. Clary felt a twang of something hit her, like she was about to remember something, but it faded away like a dying lightbulb.

"What was all that commotion?" Clary asked her. She was generally curious, she liked to know what was going on in the palace. Izzy waved her hand dismissing the question. She then opened up a little parcel with some sort of cake inside. Clary stood up and took the cake from Izzy who was looking rather sly.

"What's in it?" Clary asked suspiciously. Izzy shrugged and pointed at the cake.

"Eat it", Izzy said strictly. Not wanting to be rude, Clary popped in a huge chunk of the sticky brown cake. She swallowed and tried to smile at Izzy but she suddenly felt ill.

"IZZY WAS THERE CINAMMON IN THAT CAKE?" Clary cried. Izzy sighed.

"Oh, what am I like" she said, her voice strange. Clary was about to reply when her hand flew to her mouth and she ran to the bathroom. She threw up everything in her stomach and flushed the chain. Clary then staggered out of the bathroom feeling rather faint.

"How are you feeling?" Izzy asked. Clary wanted to slap her.

"HOW AM I FEELING?" Clary shrieked. Izzy gave her a small smile.

"Sorry", Izzy said. Clary noticed that she didn't sound very apologetic.

"I think I'm going to be sick again", Clary said running to the bathroom. Clary didn't see Izzy smiling like a maniac waiting for her to return.

()

 **Thanks so much for reading! Hope you enjoyed it!**

 **Please review….**

 **Also vote for 'pregnant' or 'not pregnant'. The one with the most votes will win!**

 **:)**

 **Thanks,**

 **Heartshade**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey everyone,**

 **So I'm ill, yey :( The good thing is that I managed to write a chapter :) Thank you so much for all your reviews! They always make my day :)**

 **Flora.S: Thanks so much for reviewing! Hope you feel less tired now! Also, I hope you like this chapter! :)**

 **Sophiecampbellbower: Thanks for telling me your opinion! Sorry you hate cliffhanger! :)**

 **Fandxmhxre: I'm so happy that you like the story! Thanks so much! :)**

 **AlesiaJ89: Thanks for reviewing! :) you will find out...**

 **Supercinny: Thanks for reviewing! :)**

 **AnnaP2365: Thank you for the review and for your vote! Glad you like how cute Izzy is being concerning Clary! Hope you like this chapter! :)**

 **Gabi: I'm so pleased your enjoying the story! Thanks for taking the time to review! :)**

 **xxShamiksXa xx: Thanks for your vote and for reviewing! :)**

 **xCx: Thanks for your vote and for reviewing! :)**

 **~Thanks to everyone who reviewed their vote! There was too many to write them all! Keep voting if you haven't as I'm doing it by whichever gets the most choice! At the moment 'not pregnant' has more votes~**

 **Check out all these fabulous people's stories/bio's!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, only the plot line.**

 **Hope you like this chapter! (Takes more aspirin) Yippee for being ill!**

 **Chapter name: Clary's back**

 **Song for this chapter: On purpose by Sabrina Carpenter.**

()

Clary collapsed by the toilet and gasped, clutching her head in agony. She felt like she was falling through time, unable to do anything to stop her splitting headache. She groaned in pain, it was like she was slowly being tortured. _Where's Izzy_ , she thought desperately. Clary let out another cry of pain, _what was going on?_ She looked down at her hands, they were shaking uncontrollably. Images flashed before her like snippets of old memories. She let out another groan and gripped the tiled floor so hard her knuckles went white. Nausea hit her again and she threw up into the toilet. Dizzy, she flushed the chain and crouched back down. Pictures darted in and out of her vision, most of them of Jace and Sebastian. She saw herself kissing Sebastian, telling him she loved him unconditionally. Tears poured down her cheeks when she saw herself slap Jace, telling him she would never love him. Anger seeped through her when Clary saw herself being kissed by Sebastian, the way he had tortured Jace. She tipped her head back and gave a silent scream as all of the potion evaporated. She was free.

Running out of the bathroom, Clary grinned like a maniac at Izzy. Izzy squealed and ran to her, practically squeezing the life out of Clary. Clary realised Izzy was crying with joy and her heart expanded in her chest. She had always wanted a sister, and it looked as though she might have found one. Clary stepped back and smiled at Izzy.

"How did you save me?" Clary whispered. Izzy wiped her tears away from her chestnut eyes.

"We made you throw up that revolting tart", Izzy replied. Clary burst out laughing and before long the two girls were cackling loudly. They were startled as there was a loud knock at the door. Izzy slowly went to the door, frowning as she went. Opening the door slowly, Izzy gasped at who she saw.

 _Sebastian_.

He walked in slowly, an eyebrow raised. He was looking at Clary oddly, Clary supposed he was looking at her with 'love'. She shivered.

"My love, why are you interacting with this _servant_?" he asked. Clary clenched her fists and took a step forward.

"That depends, why did you give me a potion to make me love you?" she said back. Sebastian paled and almost staggered back. After he had slightly recovered, he pointed a finger at Izzy.

"YOU", he spat at her. Izzy made a face and went to stand next to Clary, her hands on her hips.

"Yes sir?" she asked. Sebastian's eyes went dark with hatred and anger.

"HOW DARE YOU, MY WORK, ALL MY WORK", Sebastian raged. He turned his savage gaze to Clary.

"YOU LITTLE BITCH, WHY WASN'T I GOOD ENOUGH FOR YOU? WHAT'S SO GOOD ABOUT JACE THEN?" Sebastian shouted. Clary looked back at him with disgust.

"YOU HAD NO RIGHT TO MAKE ME LOVE YOU", Clary said loudly. Izzy snarled at Sebastian.

"WHY HER SO BADLY?" Izzy asked.

"I HAVE NO IDEA MY FATHER-" Sebastian started but Izzy cut him off.

"I knew it", Izzy said to Clary. Clary shot her a very confused look.

"Knew what?" Clary said back. Izzy turned her gaze to Sebastian.

"YOUR FATHER LOVED CLARY'S MOTHER, DIDN'T HE?" Izzy shouted, her eyes blazing. Clary felt like the ground had been swept from under her feet. _My mother loved the king_? She thought.

"THAT IS NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS", Sebastian cried. Clary stepped forward, her mind whirling.

"YOU KNEW?" Clary asked him. Sebastian swivelled his gaze to Clary.

"DON'T PRETENDED YOU'RE NOT PLEASED", Sebastian replied. Clary wanted to slap him so badly.

"PLEASED?" she cried in fury. "THAT MY MOTHER LOVED THAT MADMAN, I HEAR HIM SHOUTING SOMETIMES, POOR CELINE", Clary continued. Clary had never seen Sebastian so angry, she was a little worried for her and Izzy's life.

"HOW DARE YOU", Sebastian shouted. He seemed to remember something, he grabbed Izzy, pulling her away from Clary.

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF ME", she shouted, trying to hit him. Sebastian was too quick and soon enough Izzy's hands were behind her back.

"Going to try anything else?" Sebastian asked. Izzy calmed down and stood still, her mouth firmly closed.

"What do you want Sebastian?" Izzy asked him. Sebastian smiled darkly.

"Leave the room and don't bother trying to come back", Sebastian replied. Izzy stamped her foot.

"Or what?" she said. Sebastian whispered something in her ear. Izzy gave Clary an apologetic look and left the room. Clary sighed and narrowed her eyes at Sebastian.

"What did you say to her", Clary said venomously. Sebastian shrugged.

"That is she doesn't get out of your room her brother will get it", Sebastian said evenly. Clary lunged forward.

"Let me out", she cried. Sebastian shook his head and grinned at her.

"Now that would be a bad idea, my sweet", he said.

"Don't call me that", Clary replied. Sebastian looked hurt.

"Well for starters, a war is about to break out", he said after a while. Clary almost fainted.

"A WAR?" she said, her voice rising again. Sebastian smiled at her.

"Yes, and you're going to stay here like a good girl", he said. Clary knew what he was going to do. She ran forward but was too late, Sebastian closed the door and locked it quickly. She was trapped.

()

Jace ran down the endless corridors, his mind kept straying to Clary. _Was she ok? Did she remember?_ Jace knew he had to stay foucused on the task at hand. He came to a corner where someone was lying on the ground. Jace knelt down, feeling sick. At first, it looked like the guard was having nap. On second glance, it was clear he was definitely asleep. Jace knew he would be forever. He slowly closed the man's eyelids, letting his dark lashes cast shadows on his still face.

"Rest in peace", Jace said softly. He then stood up slowly, trying not to step in the red pool beside the man. Jace shivered, he had to find out what was going on. Jace ran on until he could hear the cry of battle. This was where he belonged. Jace grabbed a sword where another dead man was lying, he then surged forward and entered the battle. He lost himself in the fight like he always did. He stabbed man after man in the black gear, helping the red geared men win the battle. He was about to throw a dagger at another black geared man when Sebastian appeared on the platform at the front of the hall. He was grinning at Jace making his blood boil.

"Congratulations dear brother, you have finally decided to join me", Sebastian said smiling at his brother. Jace was momentarily confused. _What is he talking about?_ , he wondered. At Jace's expression, Sebastian spoke again.

"Look around you dear brother, whose side are you on?" Sebastian said. Jace looked around, his heart pounding. He looked at the faces of the people he knew. Sir Edmund, the lands supervisor. Miss Grey, the battle organiser. Mr and Mrs Hamstering, good friend of his parents. They were all wearing black gear. And then Jace got it, the red geared men were all on Sebastian's side.

And Jace had been helping them.

()

Clary ran at the door again, trying desperately hard to kick it open. No luck. It was useless, she simply wasn't strong enough. Clary ran to the window, tying to lift the latch. It was bolted shut, there was nothing she could do. Thoughts about what Sebastian had done went around her head. The mere thought of kissing him made her feel ill. And then there was Jace. The golden haired boy who had tried so hard to bring her back. She wanted to find him and tell him how she felt about him. That he had become a piece of her that could never be stolen. She wanted to tell him how sorry she was for putting him through all the pain. And most of all she wanted to kill Sebastian. Full of anger and a little bit of hope, she ran again at the door this time with an expensive looking chair. The force of the chair broke the door enough for her to slip through. _Thanks goodness I'm small_ , she thought to herself. She then hurried down the hallway finding her golden boy.

()

Jace felt like someone had punched him. He looked at Sebastian, his gold eyes flashing.

"I-I- didn't know", Jace whispered. Sebastian looked gleefully around the hall.

"That's what they all say", he replied. Jace was about to reply when an arrow shot straight past him aiming for Sebastian. Unfortunately, he dodged. Jace looked around seeing Alec and a strange sparkly man standing by the door. Alec had a bow in his hands. He smiled at Jace.

"Good first try eh?" Alec said. Jace grinned at him despite the situation.

"There won't be another time", Sebastian said from the front. He flung a dagger that went sailing towards them. They both dodged and missed it by a split second.

"Move out of the way brother", Sebastian snarled. Jace narrowed his eyes, not moving an inch.

"Not in a million years", Jace replied evenly. Sebastian shrugged, his dagger poised.

"Don't say I didn't warn you", Sebastian said and flung the dagger. Jace closed his eyes and waited for the impact.

()

Clary came to the entrance and looked for Jace. She saw him, standing in the middle of the hall. His gold hair glimmering in the light. She moved forward, Jace was talking to someone up front. Sebastian. Clary moved forward again. She was so close to him and she could hear what Sebastian was saying. The dagger flew through the air, Clary ran foreword and screamed. She closed her eyes, not wanting to feel the impact.

 **()**

 **Hope you liked the chapter!**

 **Please review if you want her to be pregnant! Also, what you thought of this chapter!**

 **Thanks,**

 **Heartshade**


	19. Chapter 19

**Thanks for all your reviews! Sorry for not updating yesterday, I had open morning at school :(**

 **Sophiecampbellbower: Thanks for reviewing! And sorry for the cliffhanger! :)**

 **Tubba: Thanks for your vote! And thanks for reviewing! :)**

 **Flora.s: Thanks for your amazing long review! Hope you like this chapter! :) Thanks for the amazing idea!**

 **Clapheal: Thanks for reviewing! :)**

 **B-imaginative: Thanks for reviewing and I hope you like this chapter!**

 **Thelilcrazygirl: Thanks so much for your opinion! :)**

 **Guest: Aww thank you! Your review made me so happy :) Hope you like this chapter!**

 **Kelly: Thanks for the lovely review! Hope you like this chapter! :)**

 **AnnaP2365: Thanks so much for you fab review! You will see...**

 **xCx: Thanks for reviewing! :)**

 **Thanks for all your amazing reviews!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, just the plot line!**

 **Hope you like this chapter! Sorry it's not as long as usual but I'm so busy with essays :( sorry this chapter is a bit sad!**

 **Chapter name: Like a knife to the heart**

 **Song for this chapter: Mercy by Shawn Mendes**

()

Clary shut her eyes and let the pain smother her. A sharp burn ran up her legs making her collapse in agony to the floor. Groaning, Clary tilted her head to the side, trying to cool her throbbing head down. People were shouting all around her but they sounded distant like she was deep down under the water. When the pain eventually reached her chest she did feel like screaming. Clary's throat was as dry as sandpaper making her scream as quiet as a mouse. Someone was kneeling down next to her, she guessed they were holding her hand. Clary could feel anything apart from the burning agony that was getting worse. Now somebody was pleading in her ear, she could hear their tone as desperate. The ceiling swayed and dizziness made her shut her eye. When Clary forced them open again, she could make out that Jace was looking down at her. He was telling her something, his beautiful eyes glimmering with unshed tears. Clary wanted to comfort him, to say something to make that annoying grin come back onto his face. But she shouldn't. She simply couldn't move her dry lips to say a single word. The pain was so intense making her slightly shake. Voices were rising, one of them Izzy's. Clary groaned again and gritted her teeth. _Get up Clary_ , she was telling herself but she knew deep down she didn't want to. All she wanted to do was close her eyes and drift away, somewhere peaceful and calm. She wanted to forget everything that had happened in the castle, including the brothers that both loved her dearly. She wanted to leave Izzy and her mother, no matter how upset they may or may not be. All she wanted to do was to sleep. Exhaustion. Sleep was catching up with her making her emerald eyes feel like weights. Someone was telling her to open her eyes. Clary didn't listen. She let herself be sucked into the serenity of peace.

()

Jace watched speechless as the knife came towards him. He was about to feel the impact when a blur of red ran in front of him. _Clary_. Jace wanted to scream. He lunged forward, trying to catch her. He wasn't fast enough and she fell to the floor like a feather. Her hands were on her stomach where blood had soaked her dress. Her green eyes were half closed, her lashes long and thick. Jace collapsed beside her and felt like he couldn't breathe. Jace wanted to scream and shout at all these people who were staring at Clary. Beautiful Clary. The only light in his lifetime. She didn't know it but she had kept him fighting, fighting for what he wanted more than anything else in the entire world. Clary groaned and her body shook like an electrical current had hit her.

"Clary, Clary, Clary", he kept saying over and over again. She was closing her eyes now, leaving him forever.

"DON'T LEAVE ME", he cried into her shoulder. She was cold against him, almost freezing. The warmth was dying from her. Her eyes were nearly closed, Jace was practically screaming now.

"CLARY DAMN IT", Izzy shrieked.

"OPEN YOUR EYES", he said, his voice raw. The edge of his vision was going black, the world was spinning. Someone was trying to pull him away, he tried to fight them but his body betrayed him. He sagged against them and watched Clary disappear as they pulled him out of the room.

()

Sebastian threw the dagger and watched in delight as it went straight towards Jace. Clary appeared from nowhere and the knife plunged into her stomach. She fell to the floor in a heap, like a pile of rags. Jace was already beside her, shouting something. Sebastian felt like throwing up. He walked forward, trying desperately hard not to run. He simply couldn't make himself look weak. The battle had stopped, each side in complete shock. Sebastian heard his boots hit the floor like a slow heartbeat. All he kept thinking was how it was him that threw that knife. He wanted to scream and preferably kill someone. Jace was screaming now and Izzy and Alec were pulling him away. _Good_ , thought Sebastian. _She's mine_. _Get away from her_. Sebastian went and looked down at Clary. Her red locks were framing her face, her skin deathly white. To Sebastian she looked even more beautiful than usual. He had no idea why he felt so calm, even though Clary was probably lying there dead before him. Sebastian just felt so tired that all feelings regarding Clary had weakened. _I always thought she would be the death of me_ , he thought. At the word 'death' Sebastian snapped out of whatever trance he was in and turned to all the people in the hall.

"Get out", he spoke calmly, his voice laced with tension. No one moved. Sebastian almost hissed and narrowed his eyes.

"Get out now, or I will lock you in here and send you to a horrible ending", Sebastian said louder. At this remark, people started to move hastily out of the hall. Blood was smeared everywhere, most of it Clary's. He turned and noticed someone must have taken Clary away. Sebastian guessed to the hospital but it didn't look like there would be anything that could be done. Everything seemed to hit Sebastian at once. The thoughts collide through his head. Most of them were about Clary and how she was probably dead. Sebastian sank down and put his head in his hands and rocked back and forth tying to comfort herself. _Don't cry_ , he told himself. He couldn't help it. Tears sled down his cheekbones, he didn't even care anymore. He sobbed for Clary and for everything that he had lost.

()

 _Beep_. _Beep. Beep_. Izzy felt like she was going insane. Jace was pacing around the room, his eyes a crimson red. Izzy guessed he had been crying, not that he would ever admit it. They were waiting for any news about Clary, Izzy feared for the worst. Blood. There had been so much blood. Izzy felt like she might pass out, she felt awful. She just kept playing the event over and over in her head. The way Clary had collapsed, the battle and Jace's broken face. Izzy had never seen Jace so lifeless, it was like he was dying. Izzy was worried he might be blaming himself even though that simply wasn't true. All they could do was wait.

()

Jace sighed and rubbed his eyes. Any news. Just something. Jace wanted to see Clary so badly it hurt, it was like someone had punched him in the stomach. Someone came into the room.

"We have news about Clarissa Fairchild", the lady said. Jace turned to face her.

"She's-"

()

 **Sorry for the cliffhanger! Hopefully I'll update soon!**

 **Please review what you want to happen! Either way the fic is probably coming to an end... :(**

 **Have a great day!**

 **Heartshade**


	20. Chapter 20 AN

**Hi everyone,**

 **I'm so sorry for not telling you sooner but unfortunately I am away until Monday :( I promise I will try my best to update this fanfic on Monday with a super long chapter! Also, I will be able to update more as it is now half term, so expect frequent updates! :)**

 **On the down side, I think I know how this fanfic is going to end and sadly that will be soon! I'm not going to give anything away though! Please keep voting for a) If she should be pregnant and b) if she should live! I'm going on the majority vote :)**

 **Don't worry though, it's certainly not over yet and if you want there to be an epilogue then I will write one!**

 **Thanks and expect and update on Monday!**

 **Heartshade**

 **PS: We hit over 200 reviews! You guys are incredible! I never thought this story would be such a hit with over 20,000 views?! Thanks so much!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hey everyone, thanks so much to everyone who kept voting! They have been counted and there is only one winner regarding if she lives or dies.**

 **On the other hand, the pregnancy decision is a lot less simple as it is a very small gap between the winning side and the losing side. I hope you are all happy with the way this story is going!**

 **Enjoy,**

 **Heartshade**

 **(No shoutouts for reviews today as they are all voting reviews) :)**

 **Chapter name: Scares and scars**

 **Song for this chapter: Needed me by Rhianna**

 **()**

"We have news about Clarissa Fairchild", the lady said. Jace turned to face her.

"She's stable and at the moment breathing", the plump nurse said. Jace almost stumbled backwards with relief. _Thank the Lord_ , he repeated over and over in his head. When he didn't reply anything to the nurse she simply left in a huff. Izzy came into the room; she had just gone out to get some air. She looked between Alec and Jace's slightly happier faces and raised an eyebrow.

"Ok, what have you done?" she asked, sounding remarkably like her mother. Jace gave a small grin and told Izzy what the nurse had said to them. Colour flew back into Izzy's cheeks and she gave a small squeal in delight.

"Thank the Lord", Izzy said a little too loudly. Lots of the doctors and nurses that were coming in and out of the waiting room gave them odd glances. Jace didn't care. All that mattered was that Clary was still alive. Jace sat down on one of the soft leather sofas. He was exhausted, mentally as well as physically. He wanted to sleep so badly, his eyelids felt like someone was physically pushing them down. But he wouldn't, nothing could persuade him to sleep. He had to stay awake for Clary, Jace wanted to be alert at all times in case something suddenly happened. Jace looked around the cotton blue walls, his nerves tensing. He hated hospitals with a passion, they gave him shivers. Even though they were on a private ward, it was still horrific to Jace. The air was thick with a strong smell of bleach, fake flowers were at every corner, the pictures on the walls cheap, the blue walls scraped where trollies had bumped into them and a large set of double doors where somewhere Clary was fighting for her life.

"Jace are you ok?" Izzy asked him, making him snap out of his trance. He gave her a small nod and rested his head on his hands. There was a loud _bang_ making Jace jump. A different nurse with dark brown hair in a ponytail came into the room. She smiled at all of them and they all looked miserably back. Clearing her throat, she rubbed her eyes and then addressed them.

"Hiya, my names Maia Roberts and I'm the doctor that has boon looking after Clary", she said, her dark eyes warm and comforting. Jace gave her a nod and left Izzy to do the talking.

"My name's Izzy and this is my brother Alec", she replied. "And this is Jace", she added quickly. Maia nodded and gave a smile in return.

"Nice to meet you, I assume you would like to hear how Clary is getting on?" she asked. At this, Jace sat up straight, looking at the doctor directly.

"Yes, is she ok?" Jace asked worriedly. Maia was a little startled at Jace's quick movements but quickly composed herself.

"Clary's blood pressure is incredibly high and the wound has punctured her stomach badly meaning she will have to have an operation", Maia replied. Jace automatically felt dizzy. _Operation,_ Jace thought worriedly.

"When will the operation happen?" Jace asked. Maia looked at him steadily.

"As soon as the vascular doctor is ready to have a look at her and verify that her heart is strong enough to make it through the operation", Maia answered. Izzy sighed loudly.

"Is it a safe operation? I mean, will she be fine having it?" Izzy asked worriedly. Maia looked past Jace at Izzy and gave her a comforting smile.

"I don't want to lead on any false hope, I'm afraid the chance of survival is sufficiently low, Clary is very ill and may not be able to have the operation for a couple of days", Maia said. Jace rubbed his temples and squeezed his eyes shut. When he was little, he had always imagined that if he shut his eyes and pretend to be somewhere else he would go there. Of course it hadn't worked, but Jace tried this childhood fantasy, pretending to be somewhere, anywhere, where Clary was not ill. Jace felt a hand on his shoulder making him open his eyes. It was Izzy, who was looking very concerned.

"Jace, are you ok?" Izzy said. Jace ignored this question and looked at Maia.

"Can I see her?" Jace asked, his voice pleading. Maia looked at her clipboard which she must have gotten when Jace had shut his eyes. She seemed to be having a war inside her head over Jace's question. Eventually, she looked up, locking her gaze with Jace's.

"Yes, but only one at a time", Maia said. Jace nodded and stood up looking at Izzy and Alec.

"Go", Izzy said kindly. Jace nodded and followed Maia through the double doors leading to Clary.

()

Sebastian hated hospitals. He always had done and assumed he always would. Everything was so clean, not a speck of dust anywhere. After a while of roaming the corridors, he eventually came to the waiting room. It was boring and yet again scarily clean, giving him a headache. Inside was nobody apart from one of the people he didn't want to see. Izzy. The other person next to her was Alec, her brother. Sebastian had never minded him. On second thoughts, he had actually never talked to him apart from commanding him to cook him things he wanted. Izzy's eyes flashed and she leapt up. She then narrowed her eyes, her face masked in hatred.

"What are you doing here?" she spat. Sebastian masked his fear with equal hatred.

"I could ask you the same thing", he replied. Izzy took in a deep breath like she was steadying herself.

"I'm Clary's friend, and I can't say the same thing about you", she growled. Sebastian was momentarily shocked.

"How dare you speak to your master like that", Sebastian said, his voice rising. Izzy took a step closer.

"I'll speak to you however I want to", she retorted. Sebastian felt his annoyance change to anger.

"YOU LITTLE BITCH", he shouted. Izzy gave another growl and stepped nearer to Sebastian.

"YOU THREW THAT KINFE, YOU COULD HAVE KILLED HER, HOW IS THAT LOVE?" Izzy shouted back. Sebastian was thrown off by this question, he had no idea how to answer it.

"I didn't mean to hit her", he replied quietly. At this, Izzy turned away from his in disgust.

"You did, and she will never forgive you for it", she said. This comment made Sebastian feel something that he hadn't felt for a long time. Guilt. However, a stronger part of his brain was wondering where Jace was.

"Where's Jace?" Sebastian asked.

"With Clary", Izzy blurted out. She turned around quickly, her hands over her mouth. Sebastian gave her a wicked smile; she clearly hadn't meant to have told him that.

"I mean she's wi- ", Izzy started but Sebastian cut her off dismissively.

"I know exactly what you mean", Sebastian replied darkly. And with that, he ran through the double doors before anyone could stop him.

()

Jace found Clary's room and walked in slowly. He instantly looked at Clary, her red hair sprawled on the pillow like a princess. Tubes and wires were attached to her and a monitor was constantly beeping. Her breathing was steady, her eyes closed firmly shut. If it wasn't for the heart monitor, Jace would have assumed she was dead. She was so pale and looked weak. A large bruise lined her cheek. Scars from the battle lined her freckled arms. Jace sat down in the chair beside her, taking her cold hands in his.

"I'm so sorry", Jace whispered. He would have begun talking to her when a figure appeared at the door. The figure came in, and it was someone his really didn't want to see.

Sebastian.

He was looking at Jace with a mix of regret and hatred. Jace followed his eyes where he was looking directly at Clary. Neither of them uttered a word. After a while, Jace wanted him out of the room.

"Get out", Jace said firmly. Sebastian's gaze left Clary and went to Jace. His eyes were almost black.

"What?" he asked. Jace stared at him.

"You heard me, get out", Jace repeated. Sebastian sighed and walked closer to Jace.

"My dear brother, she is my fiancé", Sebastian said gleefully. Jace wanted to punch him so badly it hurt.

"Not anymore, she doesn't love you", Jace said nastily. Sebastian shot him a death glare.

"SHE'S MINE, MINE", he suddenly cried. Jace took a step back.

"SHE'S NOT ANYONES, YOU'RE CRAZY", Jace shouted. This didn't stop Sebastian.

"GET AWAY FROM HER", he said. Jace shook his head.

"YOU THREW THE KINIFE, YOU'RE THE REASON SHE IS STUCK IN HERE", Jace shouted back. Sebastian went very pale, his hands shaking.

"SHE STEPPED IN FRONT, THAT'S NOT MY FUALT, WON'T ANYONE BELIVE ME THAT I AM SORRY?" he asked. Jace shook his head sadly.

"You're not sorry, you never are and I suspect never will be", Jace said softly. Both boys, one light, one dark were staring intently at one another. Suddenly, Clary's heart monitor screeched like a bat. Panic rose in Jace as nurses flooded into the room, pushing the two boys back. Jace felt like he might faint. The heart monitor screeched again and then went flat.

()

 **I hope you liked it, I tried to make it as long as possible. And in this world they do have hospitals :)**

 **Review please…..**

 **I will try to update on Wednesday or by Saturday :)**

 **Thanks,**

 **Heartshade**


	22. Chapter 22

**Hey everyone, sorry for not updating on Wednesday! My grandpa is really ill and is in hospital so I really haven't had any time at all to update :(**

 **I hope you guys understand! Thanks so much to all your fabulous reviews that have been making my week so much better :)**

 **Flora. S: Thanks so much for reviewing! You always make me so happy with your reviews! You will see...**

 **Jace5000: Thanks for reviewing and you will find out what happens! :)**

 **Saphira86: Thanks for taking the time to review! Hope you like this chapter!**

 **Guest: Thanks and I will take your request into consideration :)**

 **Sophiecampbellbower: Thanks for your review! Hope you like this update :)**

 **AnnaP2365: I'm so sorry for not updating on Wednesday:( I really hope you like this chapter and thanks so much for always reviewing! Your review made my day! :)**

 **xCx: Thanks for reviewing! You will see...**

 **Debra Williams: Glad you're liking the story! Thanks for reviewing! :)**

 **~Thanks also to everyone's reviews about pregnant or not pregnant~**

 **Hope you all like this chapter! I worked hard on it!**

 **Chapter name: Waiting**

 **Song for this chapter: Wildest dreams by Taylor Swift**

()

Jace had only ever been terrified twice in his life. The first time was when his mother had gotten ill and he was made to say goodbye to her, fortunately she recovered well. And the second time was when Sebastian had Clary under the love potion, how he had spent endless nights tossing and turning about what could be done. When the heart monitor went flat, Jace could safely say he now had three times he had been terrified in his life.

"What the hell is going on?" Jace asked one of the flustered nurses. The woman turned to him with pursed lips, her eyes startlingly cold.

"Clary's monitor has dropped sufficiently, she will be taken to theatre for an emergency operation", the nurse explained, her voice hard. Jace felt like his heart was about to tear out of his chest.

"Will she be ok?" Sebastian asked, his expression strange. _I think he might actually be worried for her,_ Jace thought to himself in surprise. The nurse looked between the two boys, her grey eyebrows raised. She looked rather irritated but Jace wanted some answers.

"How long will she be in there?" Jace asked. The woman sighed.

"Approximately five to seven hours I would say", the woman replied, her teeth gritted.

"Approximately, you must know", Jace said desperately, his usual laid back voice now raised. The nurse looked like she wanted the ground to swallow her, Jace felt the same way.

"Do I look like a genie Mr Herondale?" she asked angrily. Jace looked down at the floor, angry and confused. _Would she be ok? What if the operation didn't work? Would she remember anything?_ Thoughts whirled round Jace's head.

"Thank you so much for being so helpful", Sebastian said to the nurse sarcastically. The lady narrowed her eyes and walked off, her heels banging against the hospital floor like a heart beat. Sebastian turned to look at Jace and opened his mouth to speak. However at this precise moment, Izzy and Alec walked in.

"She's been taken to theatre", Jace said quietly. Izzy went pale and came closer to Jace, not looking Sebastian in the eye.

"Are you ok?" Izzy asked worriedly. Jace gave her a small smile and Izzy started turning around to go to her brother who was standing awkwardly by the door. Sebastian rolled his eyes and yawned loudly.

"Well, you know what they say, expect the unexpected and all that", Sebastian said. Something made Izzy turn sharply around and there was a CRACK as she slapped him hard across the face. Sebastian staggered back, his hand to his red cheek.

"You didn't expect that, did you?" Izzy asked, disgust in her chestnut eyes. Sebastian stared at her like she was a piece of gum found under his expensive shoes. Jace felt a surge of pride and gave a grin at Izzy who smiled sheepishly back.

"You bitch", he spat. Alec surged forward.

"Calm down, let's try and stay calm for Clary", Alec said, his voice low. Sebastian stepped back and rubbed his injured cheek.

"Well, if both of them could just keep their opinion to themselves", Sebastian growled indicating Jace and Izzy. Jace took a step forward.

"Oh, I offended you with my opinion? You should hear the ones I keep to myself", Jace retorted. Sebastian looked like he might actually punch him. _Bring it on,_ Jace thought.

"Guys seriously, stop", Alec warned the three of them. Jace licked his dry lips and stood back so he was next to Alec.

"Just don't talk to me", Jace said to Sebastian. Sebastian curled his lip but made no comment. They all took a seat and sat down, prepared for a long and stressful wait.

 **~Three hours later~**

Jace was bored ridged, his mind kept travelling to Clary. He just wanted some news, any news. Jace remembered his mother always saying to him ' _no news was good news_ '. Jace never had agreed with the statement and now he agreed with it even less. Izzy and Alec were sleeping, Jace wished his head would let him. Every time he fell asleep he would see the knife hitting Clary over and over again. It was always the same nightmare. Sebastian was staring into space, he looked like he wanted a strong liquor.

"What are you thinking about little brother?" he suddenly asked breaking the uncomfortable silence. Jace looked away, trying to ignore him. However, his brothers gaze on him was very intent so he looked back at him, trying to put all his hatred visible in his golden eyes. Sebastian didn't look effected in the slightest.

"I thought we had an agreement", Jace said coldly. Sebastian gave a bitter laugh, his dark eyes looking into Jace's.

"I asked you a question, it would be rude not to answer", Sebastian said. Jace rubbed his eyes, he wanted caffeine.

"Clary", Jace said. "I'm thinking about Clary". Silence stretched out around the two brothers once more. Jace had no clue as to why he had answered his brothers question. The hatred on Sebastian's face made it worth it.

"You love her do you?" Sebastian asked, his eyes narrowed. Jace looked away again. _Why is Sebastian having a conversation with me?_ Jace wondered.

"I love her in a way that you wouldn't understand", Jace replied. Sebastian chuckled darkly.

"I see dear brother, you want to think that it's all my fault that's she's in there", Sebastian said, his tone icy. Jace wanted to put his hands over his ears. Ever since he was born, Sebastian had always easily manipulated him. His tone always made Jace doubt himself and his decisions.

"It is your fault, you threw the knife", Jace said. Sebastian grinned at him, his teeth glimmering in the now fading light.

"Ah, you want to think that, don't you?" Sebastian said cruelly. Jace wanted to scream.

"It's the truth", he managed to reply. Sebastian laughed again, the noise echoed round the room like a ghost.

"Yes but you're the ones that woke her up, she would have been safe locked in her room", Sebastian said, his voice sickly sweet like caramel.

"Shut up", Jace said. Sebastian went on.

"You're the one that woke her up, you're the one that let her step in front of you, it should be _you_ on the table, not her, _you",_ Sebastian said, his voice like a chant. Jace closed his eyes.

"SHUT UP", he shouted. Izzy woke up with a start followed by Alec. She looked between the two boys.

"We had an agreement", she reminded them. Jace nodded and turned away from his brother. He closed his eyes, trying hard to fall asleep. But sleep would not come, only the echoes of Sebastian's voice ringing through his head.

 _It should be you on the table, not her, you_

 **~Six hours later~**

Jace looked up, startled by a noise of wheels. Nurses came into the hallway, followed by a stretcher. Clary was taken into the room and laid down carefully on the bed, her red hair brushed neatly off her pale face. Wires and tubes were efficiently attached and she was stable once again. A nurse with blonde hair came over to them.

"She's very lucky, she came through", the nurse said smiling. Maia came into the room and grinned at all of them expect Sebastian.

"She's now stable and should start to show signs of recovery", Maia said warmly. Maia was about to add something else when a woman sprinted down the hallway and charged into the room. She took one look at Clary and ran to her side.

"Who on earth are you?" Maia asked. The lady turned to her, eyes blazing.

"I am Jocelyn Fairchild, Clary's mother", she said. Jocelyn then turned to look at Sebastian and Jace.

"And I think it's about time you all learn the truth".

()

 **Ta-da! Hope you liked the dramatic ending!**

 **Sorry again if this chapter is a little short. As I said before my Grandpa has been really ill so I haven't had much time to update. :(**

 **Hope you liked this chapter! :)**

 **Please review and make my day a little better!**

 **Thanks,**

 **Heartshade**


	23. Chapter 23

**Thank you so much to all your lovely reviews! You guys made my week and my Grandpa is definitely better!**

 **Sophiecampbellbower: Thanks so much for reviewing! I know how much you hate cliffhangers and I am sincerely sorry!**

 **Tubba: I will try and meet your request! Hope you like this chapter and thanks so much for reviewing!**

 **Flora.S: Sorry for so many cliffhangers! Hopefully your questions will be answered in this chapter :)**

 **Samantha.G: Here is the update! Enjoy :)**

 **Tyty: Here you go! Thanks for reviewing!**

 **xCx: Thanks so much to your nice review, it really made my day! Hope you like this chapter :)**

 **AnnaP2365: Thank you so much for your amazing reviews! It really lightened my day! I hope you like this chapter :)**

 **Ellestar02: Your review made my day! Thanks so much and I hope you enjoy this chapter :)**

 **Thanks so much to everyone who reviewed!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the characters only the plot line.**

 **Chapter name: Secrets are revealed**

 **Song for this chapter: Set fire to the rain by Adele**

()

Jocelyn looked at the two men in front of her. She was terrified, but she knew they all deserved to hear the truth.

"Go on then", the dark haired one snapped. _It must be Sebastian,_ Jocelyn thought miserably.

"Sebastian", Izzy hissed. Sebastian shrugged his shoulders elegantly and sat down in the chair, his gaze on her. Jocelyn looked away at the blonde hair boy, who's eyes were shining brightly. _He loves her_ , Jocelyn realised. She noticed how he kept looking at Clary, checking that she was still breathing.

"I warn you, this may come as a surprise", Jocelyn said. Sebastian tilted his head like a raven, his hair clearly needed a cut.

"Get on with it", he said yawning. Jocelyn gave him a cold stare, her body tensing.

"I was around nineteen when I met your father, he was stunning and made me feel overwhelmingly special. I fell deeply in love with him and I was sure he felt exactly the same way. He never told me he was a Prince or that he already had a bride. I was from a small village, I had no clue what was going on in that castle. One day he came to me and told me how he felt, that he could love no other but me. Of course I knew that we could never actually be together as I was a poor girl working on a farm and he told me he was heir to the throne. He said he would never forget me, that I was his first love. We parted ways and I spent the next few weeks feeling terrible. And then I found out I was pregnant", Jocelyn paused, she was scared she may burst into tears. Everyone looked shocked and the silence was making her feel dizzy. However, she continued on.

"I knew I couldn't raise a child on my own as I had no money and only a cruel father who spent any remaining money on drink. I went to the castle in the dead of night, I knew which room Valentine occupied. I climbed a tree and managed to knock on his window. He opened up and I remember how he paled, like he was going to be sick. He beckoned me in and sat me down, telling me I must leave soon as his bride to be may come home soon. I didn't ask where she was, I was far too worried about the issue at hand. I didn't know how to tell him so I simply just blurted out that I was pregnant", Jocelyn paused again, taking in a deep shaky breathe.

"It's ok, take your time", Izzy said kindly. Jocelyn gave her a small smile and closed her eyes, trying to calm herself down. She could feel their stares on her, like thousands of eyes judging her. She had never felt so ashamed.

"He slapped me and shouted at me, telling me how careless I was. I begged for money to raise his child. He turned away, disgusted. Valentine then told me if I ever came to me again he would do something he may regret. I cried at his feet, threatening to tell everyone about the baby. He then told me he would give me money and a home to live in as long as I left him alone. I was utterly confused, why did he suddenly hate me? I was the one that was pregnant. I took the money and ran", Jocelyn paused.

"Who was the baby?" Jace asked quietly. Jocelyn looked at the floor.

"It was Clary", she answered. Silence. Jocelyn decided to go on.

"I then bought a huge house and hired a maid. I gave birth to a little girl, Clary. She grew up with no father. Her Grandfather died shortly after her birth. I was cruel to her, I almost hated her. In my eyes, it was her fault Valentine hated me. You don't need to tell me, I know it's horrible. I still hate myself to this day. I then saw Valentine and his wife Celine parading down my street. She was clearly pregnant. Angered and upset I did something I always swore not to. I went to the castle. I found Valentine their alone and shouted at him. I told him that his daughter didn't even have a father. He replied he was never going to want her. I left the castle and waited for news on the new royal baby. It was a boy and they named it Sebastian", Jocelyn said. Sebastian squinted at her. Again the tension round the room was so strong you could cut it with a knife.

"The baby was born and many years went by, the two children the same age. Then I heard Celine was pregnant again. I went crazy, locked myself in my room. Not only did Clary not have a father she didn't have a suitable mother either. I saw when she was five that she disliked me too. I never tried to gain her love I simply ignored her existence. I'm pretty sure Clary was closer to the maid then me. Celine gave birth to another baby and I did my best to stay calm. One day, Valentine paid me a visit. He gave me more money, which I took and then told me something he wasn't supposed to. That the new baby was not his, that Celine had slept with another man. He then broke a plate and left. I knew something I shouldn't have, that baby Jonathon was not his baby". Jace looked like he might throw up. Sebastian looked distraught. Izzy and Alec were looking rather awkward.

"And then many years later a flyer came round. That the new prince wanted a bride. I thought this prince was Jonathon so I eagerly applied Clary. I had no idea it was the other one. I had not slept for years and my mind was rather all over the place. Of course I never would have entered Clary if I knew it was her half brother. I never even expected her to get chosen. But she did and she left me. I knew a part of me wanted Valentine to see her, to feel some pain that I had gone through. He came to my home and demanded that I wanted her home, that I must take her back. I refused and he hit me again. I told him if he laid a finger on me or his daughter I would tell the land about the royal scandal. He left quickly after that and didn't bother me again. I then heard Clary was in hospital and on the way here I decided it was about time you all knew the truth especially Clary. I simply couldn't keep all this to myself anymore", Jocelyn said, wiping her eyes.

"Are you sure?" Sebastian asked after a couple of moments. Jocelyn nodded sadly. Jace turned to Sebastian.

"Looks like you can't be with Clary after all", he said smugly. As quick as a flash, Sebastian punched him. Jace's nose began to bleed heavily.

"BASTARD", Izzy shouted, rushing to Jace's aid. She got him some tissues and Sebastian left the room in shock. Jace turned to Izzy, despite everything he was grinning like a cat.

()

 **Hope you liked it! Now you all know the truth :)**

 **Please review!**

 **Heartshade**


	24. Chapter 24 AN

**Hey everyone,**

 **I suppose you guys would like an explanation as to why I didn't update on Friday. My granddad is still unwell in hospital I am constantly going back and forward visiting him. I am exhausted and I have literally no time or creative energy. On top of that I have like a million tests that I have to revise for :(**

 **I just wanted to tell you all that I'm not abandoning the story. At the moment there are more important things going on in my life. I am really sorry :(**

 **I promise I will update as soon as possible. It's killing me that I can't but I have to put my work and family first. Please try and understand where I'm coming from... :)**

 **Thanks,**

 **Heartshade**


	25. Chapter 25-end

Hey guys,

I know it has been forever...but here's why:

My grandpa didn't make it through and passed away on Valentine's Day. It has been very hard for me and my family as we were all very close to him. To be honest, I didn't feel like writing for a very long time afterwards.

I hope you can forgive me. I decided I want to finish the story so I don't feel awful.

Here it is :)

Song: Love me harder by Ariana Grande

()

Jace's POV

Jace touched Clary's hand gently, letting them glide over her icy skin. Her lashes were casting beautiful shadows over her freckled face. Jace sighed to himself, what he would do for her to wake up. The monitor was beating steadily and her chest was rising and falling like clockwork.

"You alright?" Izzy asked Jace pulling him out of his thoughts.

"I've been better", Jace said quietly. Izzy gave him a reassuring pat on the back. Alec came in looking shattered but he plastered a smile on his face for Jace.

"How is she?" Alec asked no one in particular.

"Her heart rate is much better and the operation went well", Izzy answered. Alec sat down on the uncomfortable hospital chair.

"Fingers crossed then", Alec said. Suddenly, Clary's monitor went off and once again the nurses rushed in. Jace felt like his heart had stopped. One of the nurses ushered Alec and Izzy out and then tried their best to make Jace leave. He wouldn't, he couldn't make himself move. The air in the room seemed to have vanished and his thoughts just left him. What was happening?

"Sir we need you to leave", the nurse commanded. Jace shook his head.

"No", he whispered. He wouldn't leave her. He just couldn't. Jace rushed to the side of her bed as they took out the oxygen tube from inside her mouth. It was only then when Jace realised that the beeping had gone quiet. The silence sliced through him like a knife. The nurse grunted something at Jace and then unplugged the machine.

Izzy's POV

Izzy watched Jace as she was pulled out of the room. Tears slid steadily down her cheeks onto the floor beneath her. The world around her seemed to stop. Alec was rubbing circles on her back in a calming way but nothing was working. She watched as Jace bowed his head trying to hide his grief. At this point, Jocelyn (who had been out getting some fresh air) came back in. She took one look at Izzy and started screaming.

"WHAT ON EARTH HAS HAPPENED", she cried hysterically. Izzy tried to explain but no words left her parched lips. She hadn't eaten for days.

"We've lost her", one of the nurses with blonde hair said. Jocelyn shook her head.

"No,no,no", Jocelyn kept repeating over and over again.

"I'm sorry, your daughter was very strong though. There was nothing else we could do for her as the wound got infected", the nurse said. Jocelyn began sobbing, heart-wrenching sobs that hung in the air.

"I want to go in", she said between sobs. The nurse shook her head.

"No, I'm afraid not until Mr Herondale comes out", the nurse replied. Jocelyn took a few shaking breaths and nodded.

"Alright then", she replied. And with that, the nurse gave one more smile she walked off down the corridor, her heels sounding like gunshots as they hit the floor.

Jace's POV

Jace saw Sebastian staring through the window. He was too exhausted to ask him to leave, he simply wanted to look at the beautiful girl with flaming red hair. She looked the same apart from the huge factor of which she wasn't breathing.

"I'm so sorry", Jace whispered.

"I have loved you from the day I met you and I will love you until I die", he said. He kissed her cheek one last time and left the room tears slipping down his face as he left.

But this time he didn't care that he would be seen crying. He would cry until the day he died for the loss of the woman he had loved. Jace remembered a quote that seemed fitting:

Whenever you feel sad, just remember their love, they are up in the stars now, looking down from above.

()

Hope you liked it! Sorry if it was sad :( I didn't want it to be a cliche ending...

Sorry again for everything

Heartshade

:)


	26. Chapter 26-READ

_Hey everyone,_

 _I have had a lot of reviews saying that they didn't like the ending. I really want to please everyone so I'm prepared to write another ending if anyone would like it :)_

 _Of course the first ending I wrote will be the one I stick by ultimately._

 _The offer is there :)_

 _Heartshade_

 _Ps: Does anybody here ship Kevin and Karen Clifton from Strictly come dancing? If you do please review/Pm me urgently! It would mean a lot :)_

 _Thanks_


	27. Chapter 27

_Here is the new version that was requested..._

 _I've had some questions about Clary being pregnant...she in fact wasn't pregnant and it was just the love potion making her nauseous._

 _The first bit is the same as before :)_

 _Song: Can't keep my hands to myself by Selena Gomez_

Jace's POV

Jace touched Clary's hand gently, letting them glide over her icy skin. Her lashes were casting beautiful shadows over her freckled face. Jace sighed to himself, what he would do for her to wake up. The monitor was beating steadily and her chest was rising and falling like clockwork.

"You alright?" Izzy asked Jace pulling him out of his thoughts.

"I've been better", Jace said quietly. Izzy gave him a reassuring pat on the back. Alec came in looking shattered but he plastered a smile on his face for Jace.

"How is she?" Alec asked no one in particular.

"Her heart rate is much better and the operation went well", Izzy answered. Alec sat down on the uncomfortable hospital chair.

"Fingers crossed then", Alec said. Suddenly, Clary's monitor went off and once again the nurses rushed in. Jace felt like his heart had stopped. One of the nurses ushered Alec and Izzy out and then tried their best to make Jace leave. He wouldn't, he couldn't make himself move. The air in the room seemed to have vanished and his thoughts just left him. What was happening?

"Sir we need you to leave", the nurse commanded. Jace shook his head.

"No", he whispered. He wouldn't leave her. He just couldn't. Jace rushed to the side of her bed as they took out the oxygen tube from inside her mouth. It was only then when Jace realised that the beeping had gone quiet. The silence sliced through him like a knife. The nurse grunted something at Jace and then unplugged the machine.

Izzy's POV

Izzy watched Jace as she was pulled out of the room. Tears slid steadily down her cheeks onto the floor beneath her. The world around her seemed to stop. Alec was rubbing circles on her back in a calming way but nothing was working. She watched as Jace bowed his head trying to hide his grief. At this point, Jocelyn (who had been out getting some fresh air) came back in. She took one look at Izzy and started screaming.

"WHAT ON EARTH HAS HAPPENED", she cried hysterically. Izzy tried to explain but no words left her parched lips. She hadn't eaten for days.

"We've lost her", one of the nurses with blonde hair said. Jocelyn shook her head.

"No,no,no", Jocelyn kept repeating over and over again.

"I'm sorry, your daughter was very strong though. There was nothing else we could do for her as the wound got infected", the nurse said. Jocelyn began sobbing, heart-wrenching sobs that hung in the air.

"I want to go in", she said between sobs. The nurse shook her head.

"No, I'm afraid not until Mr Herondale comes out", the nurse replied. Jocelyn took a few shaking breaths and nodded.

"Alright then", she replied. And with that, the nurse gave one more smile she walked off down the corridor, her heels sounding like gunshots as they hit the floor.

Jace's POV

Jace saw Sebastian staring through the window. He was too exhausted to ask him to leave, he simply wanted to look at the beautiful girl with flaming red hair. She looked the same apart from the huge factor of which she wasn't breathing.

"I'm so sorry", Jace whispered.

"I have loved you from the day I met you and I will love you until I die", he said. He kissed her cheek one last time and left the room tears slipping down his face as he left.

But this time he didn't care that he would be seen crying. He would cry until the day he died for the loss of the woman he had loved. Jace remembered a quote that seemed fitting:

 _Whenever you feel sad, just remember their love, they are up in the stars now, looking down from above._

()

Jace stepped out of the room his heart hammering in his chest. _Dead,_ kept flashing in his mind. People were talking to him including Izzy however he just walked past them, like a ghost. This method was working perfectly well until Izzy pinched his arm.

"Ow", Jace said. Izzy put a finger on his lips.

"Sebastian", she said breathlessly. Jace groaned.

"Right now Izzy I don't want to hear his name, he can go-" Jace started ranting but Izzy stamped her foot to shut him up.

"You don't understand, Jace he killed her", she replied. Jace thought he might faint.

"What?" he asked.

"The nurse just told me that a man claiming to be her lawful husband asked the nurses to unplug her as it was fairer that way", Izzy explained. At this point, Sebastian came in.

"Awful news about Clary", Sebastian said. Jace narrowed his eyes.

"You killed her", Jace spat. Sebastian gave a dark chuckle.

"You really are a bitch", Sebastian said to Izzy. Izzy opened her mouth to say something incredibly rude back however Jace got there first.

"How could you?" Jace shouted. Rage soared in him, uncontrollable.

"If I can't have her, THEN NOBODY HAS HER", Sebastian shouted back. A nurse hurried in.

"Please stop shouting", she said angrily. Jace looked at her eyes blazing.

"HE KILLED HER", he shouted at the terrified looking nurse. The nurse shook her head quickly.

"Sir, I have news on Clary Fairchild", she said. Jace opened and shut his mouth.

"But she is dead", he whispered. The nurse gave a small smile.

"No Sir, after you left her pulse suddenly came back. No one can explain it", the nurse replied. At this point a sparkly man came in. He grinned like a cat at Jace.

"You have me to thank for that", Magnus said cheerfully. The nurse raised an eyebrow but said nothing.

"Anyways, she is stable again and on her way to recovery. Would you like to see her?" the nurse asked.

"Yes", Sebastian and Jace said at the exact same time. Jace turned to Sebastian.

"You are not going near her', Jace warned Sebastian. Sebastian laughed.

"Try and stop me brother", he sneered. Jace was about to punch him when a man in brown uniform came in.

"Which one of you is Sebastian?" He asked the room.

"I am", Sebastian answered. He gave a sly grin at Jace before turning to the officer.

"I would like to report something, you see Jace Herondale attacked me and my wife", Sebastian babbled. The officer sighed.

"Sebastian Morgenstone, I am arresting you on suspicion of attempted murder and trying to destroy our kingdom. You do not have to say anything but what you do say will be recorded. Your hands please", the officer said briskly. Sebastian just stared at him.

"I AM THE KING, I HAVE RIGHTS", he raged. The officer shook his head.

"You will never be our King", the officer replied. He then stepped forward and handcuffed Sebastian. Sebastian gave a loud shriek.

"GET YOUR FILTHY HANDS OFF ME YOU MONGREL", he screamed. The officer said nothing apart from apologise to the nurse for all the disruption and drag Sebastian away. Jace turned to Izzy, a huge grin spreading over his face.

"She's alive", Jace said. Izzy smiled, her eyes glistening.

"I'll tell Jocelyn, you go to her", Izzy said. Jace smiled and bolted off towards the woman he would always love.

No matter what.

()

 _~5 years later~_

Clary's POV

"JACE", Clary screamed, sweat trickling down her forehead. Jace gave a squeal of pain.

"I'm right here baby", Jace said. Clary would of told him off for using that pet name if she wasn't halfway through the labour of their little girl.

"Almost there", the nurse said. Clary gave all she had until she heard her daughters cries. She collapsed against the pillows.

"You did it", Jace said, kissing the top of his wife's head. They married two years ago after Jace proposed to Clary on her birthday.

"I never thought we could have kids", she whispered. Jace smiled at her. It was true, after the injury it took Clary many months to recover. Clary and Jace had been trying for a baby for many months so it was a miracle when she eventually got pregnant.

"Who would like to hold her?" The nurse asked. Clary put her hands out and the nurse placed the baby in her arms. She was tiny, with huge long lashes nearly covering the most beautiful golden eyes Clary had ever seen.

"She's beautiful", Clary whispered. Jace gave a small chuckle.

"She has incredible genetics", Jace said. Clary rolled her eyes.

"Name?" Jace asked Clary.

"I was thinking Beatrice", Clary said. Jace kissed the top of his daughters head.

"Beatrice Herondale, has a nice ring to it", Jace said. Clary smiled.

"I love you", she told Jace. Jace gave Clary a quick kiss. And with that, the small family cuddled together to get some much needed sleep

 _The end_

 _()_

 ** _Hope you all liked this version :)_**

 ** _As I said before, I stick by the first version more but I like this version too._**

 ** _Again, ANYONE HERE KEVIN AND KAREN CLIFTON FANS?! IF YOU ARE PM OR REVIEW ASAP._**

 ** _Thanks so much to everyone who has sent me kind reviews. It really makes me feel better :)_**

 ** _Also, thanks so much to everyone who had stuck with my story :)_**

 ** _Would you guys like another fanfic?_**

 ** _Sorry for a lot of questions :)_**

 ** _Heartshade_**


	28. Chapter 28

**Hey everyone,**

 **Guess who is back... :)**

 **You are probably wondering why I have updated on here. Well, I wanted to let you guys know that I have a new Clace story :)**

 **It's called 'Chasing the Shadows of our Past'. I think if you enjoyed 'Princess to be', then you will like my new story :)**

 **So, it would mean a lot if you check it out :)**

 **Thanks again for always being for me!**

 **Heartshade**


End file.
